


Greek Row

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Negan always makes it a point to visit Greek Row during pledge week, even though he's never attended Terminus U. What happens when a new beauty catches his eye?





	1. Pledge Week

"Hot dignity dog! Man, do I love pledge week." Negan exlaimed as he maneuvered his Impala through the swarms of people meandering in the road that was sorority row. Pledge week always brings with it scantily clad sorority girls, free alcohol, and a crazy good time at the end of it.

Riding shotgun, Dwight smirked as he stared out the window. All of the college girls loved Negan and he reaped the benefits of being Negan's right hand man. "Best time of the year."

"Neeeegan!" An unusually high voice called from somewhere within the crowed.

"Fuck." Negan mumbled as a girl clad in shorts so short they could only be described as underwear and a crop top approached the impala crawling down the street. "Jessa! Baby girl!" Negan brought the Impala to a hault as the tiny girl al,dot jumped through the window.

"Long time, no see handsome!" She giggled. "See you at the pledge party tonight?"

"You know it. Now, hands of the merchandise." He al,last shoved her off the side of the car and put the car in gear again.

"Always such a kidder!" Thankfully, someone else grabbed her attention and Negan continued his crawl down the street.

"There's always a clinger." Negan mumbled There was a time when Jessa was just a pledge to the sorority notorious for accepting only the hottest girls and was a frequent booty call on Negan's list.

"Dude, why don't you just tell her to fuck off? She's so goddamn annoying." Dwight lit a cigarette and passed the pack over to Negan.

"Because, Dwighty Boy," Negan took a cigarette out of the pack and slid it into his mouth. "Then we lose our VIP pass to the Playboy mansion."

Dwight nodded in appreciative agreement. Since hooking up with Negan, he got more ass than he knew what to do with. "What do we have here?"

The Impala pulled in front of the very last house on Greek Row which, before summer break, was abandoned and run down. It looked like it was in the process of being remodeled but still had a creepy abandoned look about it. From the side of the house came the sound of hammering and shuffling ladders, but that was not what made Negan stop. On the front concrete railing sat a girl with her head buried in a book- a totally unusual sight in this area of campus.

From what Negan could see, the girl was beautiful- and that's not a word that came to Negan often. With her tiny nose buried in whatever book she was wasting her time on, a Negan took the opportunity to take her all in. Her long, blonde hair lay straight on the sholdiers of her curvy frame. She had a pair of long legs extended in front of her and-

"Can I help you?" The beautiful girl said in an indifferent tone.

"No, but I'm sure I could help you," Negan winked, eliciting an eye roll from the girl.

"I thought older people were supposed to have learned their manners." The girl closed her book and stood up. From what Negan could see, the view was even better with her standing up.

"Oh darlin'," Negan smirked, "I'm very polite."

The girl rolled her eyes again. One more eye roll Negan thought and those pretty eyes are gonna roll right out of her her head. The girl turned and walked away, not bothering to reply to his last statement. After watching the girl disappear into the house, Negan turned off of Greek Row and onto Main Campus Drive. He was always up for a challenge.


	2. Kappa Kappa Delta

"Who was that?" Daryl asked, tossing a hammer into his tool bag as Lucy walked into the house.

"Good question." Lucy made her way into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, popping the top off.

"Look at you," Daryl teased, taking the beer out of her hand. "Haven't even been on campus for two weeks and already catching all the boys attention."

"I don't even think they go here. They were probably just cutting through on their way to the Senior Center." Lucy replaced the beer Daryl stole with one of her own. "Do you need help? I feel bad sitting around while you fix this place up."

"Nah, that's what uncles are for. Why don't you go join the party out front? Might do you some good to get out of the books for a while." He took a swig of his beer and returned to the other room.   
Lucy rolled her eyes. Those words seemed to be almost a catch phrase for her family. "I plan on doing the exact opposite!" Lucy called, only receiving a wave from Daryl in response. She was too busy getting ahead in her classes to go watch the jocks see who could do the longest keg stand.

As soon as Lucy got settled in the den, Maggie came meandering through the door clearly a little intoxicated. "Dude, you have to come outside."

"Tried it!" Daryl called from the other room in between hammering sounds.

"Mags, there is too much in here that I'd rather be doing." Lucy leafed through the pages of her anthropology textbook, pretending to be too busy to pay Maggie much mind, but Maggie had other plans.

"Luc," Maggie dramatically plopped on the sofa in front of Lucy. "You're only young once! Enjoy your life! We live on Greek Row for crying out loud!"

"If I promise to go out tonight will you let me be for now?" Lucy huffed, drawing an excited help from Maggie. "Good, now I'd lay off the alcohol before you forget your paper due in two days."

"Mother fucker!!" Daryl exclaimed from the other room. "Son of a mother fucking piece of fucking monkey ass!"

The girls gazed into the other room and giggled. "Besides, for now I better stick around and help him fix our house."

................................................

Nine o'clock had finally rolled around. It was time for Lucy to experience the thing she was dreading- people. More specifically, frat and sorority people. 

"You're going in that?" Maggie laughed as Lucy plopped down on her bed in jeans and leather jacket covering her black tank top. "You look like a total bad as biker chick, but for tonight," Maggie dug into the back of her closet- to where she kept her slutty outfits just in case her mother ever came by, "why not something like this?"

"That?" Lucy's eyes widened as she ogled the black lace dress that had the illusion of being see through, but in actuality had skin colored fabric underneath.

"This." Maggie smiled and passed the dress to Lucy. "You def have the body for it."

Lucy rolled her eyes knowing that there was no use fighting Maggie, especially when it came to stuff like this. "Fine, but if it tries to go over my ass while I walk you're carrying me."

Once Lucy was changed the girls headed out into the bustling street, hand in hand as to not get separated. There were crowds on about every lawn, music pumping from open third floor windows coming from every direction, and red solo cups filling the gutters. The girls manuvered their way passed crowds of gawking fraternity boys and drunk sorority girls and into the Kappa Kappa Delta house.

"I don't know why we're here." Lucy grumbled as they made their way to the makeshift bar in the center of the living room.

"Alcohol and boys, duh." Maggie leaned against the bar and tried to get the attention of the poor guy that got stuck behind it. "What are my motivations for anything?"   
"What?" The guy grumbled.

"Two orange crushes pleaaaase." Maggie winked and watch the poor kid as he set about making their drinks. "Who has a bar at a sorority party?"

"Kappas do, duh!" Lucy said in a high pitched tone, flipping the hair off her shoulder. The girls laughed and took their drinks.

"I have to pee, wait here." Maggie started up the grand staircase and disappeared in the crowed.

With a huff Lucy made her way outside to the significantly less crowded, but still very populated back yard.

"Well helloooo there." A gruff voice said from the corner of the patio. Lucy turned to see none other than the man from earlier today, minus the Impala. He was talking to another guy, slightly younger than him, and smoking a cigarette.

Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way to the opposite side of the patio.

"Come on, doll, don't be like that." He purred, following her. Lucy turned to shot him a look of utter disdain. "Well, if you're going to look at me like that, then at least let me enjoy the view from the back."

"You're disgusting." Lucy scoffed and stepped to the side. He mirrored her actions and Lucy realized she was trapped against the railing. Great.

"Hey now, just because I can do some dirty things it doesn't mean I'm disgusting." He smirked as she rolled her eyes again. "Honey, why don't you let me make you roll your eyes in another way?"

Lucy took a sip of her drink in order to keep the profanities at bay. "Dude, seriously, go away."

"My names Negan." He leaned his hand against the railing on Lucy's side.

"Like I'll remember."

"Baby doll, you'll be screaming it so much it'll be impossible not to." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. That was it for Lucy. With a swift stomp of her heel covered foot and a wave of profanities from Negan, he finally skirted out of her way and she made her way back into the mob inside the house. "Don't worry, you'll come around!" He called as he watched her leave.

"Maggie!" Lucy yelled over the music as she found her best friend in the lap of the kid that was behind the bar, her tongue buried down his throat. "Maggie!" She shouted again, getting no response again. After the third try, Lucy polished off her drink, and then Maggie's, and made her way out of Kappa house. She had enough of this party.

She had only made it about halfway down the lawn before her feet became a mangled mess and she hit the ground, the alcohol hitting her like a ton of bricks. Looking around to see if anyone noticed, Lucy attempted to get up but her inebriated state mixed with the size of her heals made it virtually impossible.

"Oh darlin'" Negan's voice purred from behind her. "How nice of you to wait for me."

How does this ass keep finding me? Lucy thought, more determined to get to her feet on her own. "You think that just cause you're pretty you can be a big dick." Lucy slured and fell back down.

"Oh you think I'm pretty?" He winked, eliciting another eye roll from Lucy. "Come on," his extended hand wrapped around Lucy's small arm. "Let's get you home before some fraternity boy comes along and finds you."

"Do NOT touch me!" Lucy growled as she began crawling on her hands and knees across the lawn. "I can take care of myself!"

"Well hell, I won't argue." Negan smirked and eyed up the already short dress that was slowly making its way higher and higher on Lucy's backside.

"You should get back to the old people home before they come looking for you." Lucy slurred as she kept crawling at her snails pace. The world was spinning and she barely kept herself balanced.

"Hey now, I'm extending the courtesy of walking you home. You could extend me to courtesy of being at least a little pleasant."

"Lucy!" Maggie called from somewhere behind Negan. "Lucy what the fuck are you doing?" She began laughing like what she saw was the funniest thing in the world. Beside her was the bartender, confused by what exactly was going on.

"Going home." Lucy slurred back and continued her crawl home. She had finally reached the edge of the lawn and struggled to get up once again, but succeeding this time.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Mr. Dreamy and Mysterious." Maggie winked at Negan and drug her date in the opposite direction.

"Now that's the kinda attitude I like!" Negan bellowed as he watched Maggie walk away. "Lucy, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl. Especially at this angle."

"Shhhhh!" Lucy hushed as she made her way shakily down the street. "I'm trying to focus!"

Almost on cue she lost her balance. Negan reached one of his strong arms out and caught her before she came anywhere close to the ground as used the other one to wrap under her legs. "C'mon drunkie, let's get you home."

"Put me down!" Lucy began flailing in Negan's strong grip to no avail.

"Calm the fuck down." Negan mumbled as he crossed the lawn to the creepy house on the end of the block. "We're here." Dropping her to her feet gently, he observed as she patted herself down looking for her keys. "Problem doll?"

Lucy glared at him as she realized she had left without her phone or keys. Without saying anything she turned and began pounding on the door.

Negan smirked and stepped back to observe the beautiful girl, waiting for her to ask for help. When her bangs went unnoticed she began to yell.

Much to Negan's surprise, the door actually opened."Luc, you okay?" A mans voice mumbled from the darkness of the house.

"I'm a little diz-" before she could finish her sentence she toppled forward. Before Negan could even react, a pair of hands grabbed her and scooped her up.

"Who the fuck are you?" The owner of the voice stepped out under the porch light.

"Just a Good Samaritan making sure she got home." Negan responded observing the man. So this is her type Negan thought. Dirty, messy brown hair lay on his head and dirt stained his arms and hands. I would have taken her for a hygiene freak.

"Yeah, thanks." The man mumbled and disappeared into the house without another word.

The challenge just got a little harder Negan smirked as he walked across the lawn, off to get some sorority girl ass to hold him over until Lucy finally gave in.


	3. Sweet Cheeks

"What the fuck?" Lucy mumbled as she opened her eyes. The sun beamed through her lace curtains, burning her eyes. She was still in the dress from last night and could not remember how she got into her bed. The last thing she remembered was crawling. But why was she crawling?

Suddenly, the answer hit her and she sat straight up in disbelief. Apparently that was the wrong decision because the room started spinning and she fell back down again. She had crawled across a sororitys lawn in this glorified tank top in front of that guy in the Impala. Great, she thought. That's the last party I'll ever go to at this college.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a "Luc?" It was Maggie. Where had she gone last night?

"Yeah?" Lucy groaned as she smashed a pillow over her face, still in disbelief over what she had done.

"Daryl asked me to check on you, he didn't know if you were decent or not." Maggie plopped on the bed next to her and grabbed the pillow. "I mean, not that you were so decent last night crawling across that lawn."

Lucy groaned and hid her face under her hands. Apparently Maggie remembers what happened last night.

"You gave Mr. Hot and Mysterious a GREAT view of your ass." Maggie giggled and looked around the floor surrounding the bed. "Either you didn't sleep with him or he booked it right after."

"I didn't sleep with him." Lucy grumbled, even though she wasn't 100% sure of that. "Is Daryl still here?"

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you weren't dead from alcohol poisoning before he left." Maggie got up and went to the dresser. "He said he was probably going to leave soon, so I'd go say bye." She tossed her a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

Lucy nodded and stood up slowly, learning her lesson from last time. Her head was pounding and she was in serious danger of emptying her fairly empty stomach at any moment. After changing and throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she slowly made her way downstairs to say goodbye to her uncle.

"Thanks again for giving up your weekend to help us with this place." Lucy hugged Daryl and looked around. Daryl had really fixed this place up over the course of one weekend.

"That's what I'm here for." Daryl hugged her back. "By the way," he held her at arms length. "Who was that guy who brought you home last night?"

"What are you-" Fuck. Lucy thought. Maybe I did sleep with him. "Oh." Was her sheepish response.

"Don't worry drunkie." He laughed and rumpled her hair. "He didn't come in. I'm glad you went out though. Go enjoy yourself. But you know that if you bring any guy back here I will fuck him up so badly he's unrecognizable and then I'll hand him over to your father."

Lucy laughed. For as long as she could remember, Daryl had been her second father and she a daughter to him. Probably the only one seeing as how he was a habitual bachelor. "Don't worry Uncle Daryl, that's the last time I'm drinking for a while."

Daryl laughed and picked up his duffle bag. "Love ya kid."

Lucy shouted her response as she watched him walk to his Harley. He secured the bag to the back and drove off. Before Lucy could shut the door something resting on the stoop caught her eye. It was a sparkly pink gift bag with a white piece of card stock sticking out of it. Lucy slowly leaned down as to not upset her already fragile equilibrium and read the paper.

Thought you might be in need of this after last night. Don't worry, you can thank me later. -N

Who the fuck is "N"? Lucy thought, closing the door to the house. The bag contained a bottle of IB Profin, some gatoraid, and a gift card to the burger place around the corner.

"You sure you didn't have sex with him Luc?" Maggie raised an eyebrow as she examined the bag that had been disgaurded on the living room table.

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. "I need to get ready for class."

It had been a very long day of lectures for Lucy, who had been pounding back aspirin just to get through her lectures. As she gathered her stuff from the final lecture of the day, she saw a familiar figure standing just outside the door. N? She thought as she turned her phone back on and started down the steps.

"For someone who was so drunk they were crawling last night, you sure look alive today sweetcheecks." Negan bellowed as passed him in the hall crowded with students. Sweetcheecks Lucy thought. Appropriate because he did see my entire ass apparently. "You like my little present?" When he didn't get a response, he grabbed her and and spun her around in an almost poetic style. "Come on babe, let me take ya out."

"Do you even go here? How did you find me?" Lucy asked with growing agitation.

"What?" Negan smirked and leaned down so that he was level with her ear. "You afraid your boyfriend is going to find out?"

"Boyfriend?" Lucy asked, confused. Suddenly it hit her, Daryl. Lucy busted out in hysterical laughter, drawing attention from the passing students around them and a confused look from Negan. "That's my uncle." She managed to choke out in between cackles.

"Oh," Negan smirked, secretly releaved. He had never had trouble stealing girls from their boyfriends, but there was something about Lucy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, that told him he would succeed with her. "So, dinner?"

Lucy glanced at the clock on her phone and saw, with relief, she had to get to her study group. "Sorry, can't. And I'm sure Over The Hill Retirement Homes will be looking for you soon." She unlocked her phone to text her friends she was on the way when Negan grabbed it and started typing on it. "What are you doing?" She demanded and clawed for her phone.

"Nothing," he tossed her phone back and turned to start walking down the hall. "Tomorrow!" He spun on his heel and started walking backward, "8 pm, wear that dress from last night." With a smirk and a wink, he disappeared into the crowd of students in the bustling hall.

Lucy, unable to protest, let out a huff and turned on her heel. She had too much to do to figure out a way to get out of this right now.


	4. Daddy

"You know he totally thought Daryl was my boyfriend?" Lucy laughed as her and Maggie strolled through the quad the following day. "I just don't know how I'm going to get out of this dinner tonight."

"Why do you have to try to get out of it?" Maggie asked taking a sip of her latte. "He's hot and it's a free dinner."

"Because he's like fifty and because he clearly just prowles around campus just looking to pick up college girls." Lucy replied as they took a seat by the library pond.

"Clearly. That's why he walked your drunk ass home, sent you a hangover kit, and waited for you outside of your lit class just to ask you out yesterday."

Maggie stated obviously causing Lucy to shrug. "By the way, your phone has been buzzing for the last hour. Either answer it or let me see."

"You're so nosey." Lucy rolled her eyes and tossed her phone to Maggie.

"You love me though." Maggie unlocked Lucy's phone and scrolled passed all of the notifications. "Wow Luc, you play all innocent, but apparently Mr. Dark and Handsome knows the real you." Maggie wiggled her eyebrows and tossed Lucy the phone.

Daddy: Remember 8 pm. Wear something fancy ;)

"Oh my God!" Lucy squealed and tossed the phone on the table. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "That's what he did when he took my phone last night after class!"

Maggie laughed and gave Lucy a hug. "You know this means you have to put out tonight, right?"

7:45 pm

Lucy had just finished curling her hair when the doorbell rang. What the fuck, Lucy thought looking at the clock, he's like way early.

No please," she heard Maggie chime from the bottom of the steps. "Make yourself comfy. I'll go check on our girl."

Lucy groaned and did a double take in the mirror. She still had no idea what she was going to wear, but her hair and makeup was flawless.

"You're wearing THAT under that dress!!?" Maggie yelled down the steps. "What a little whore!"

"Maggie!" Lucy screamed and pulled her into her bedroom. "What the fuck was that?!"

Maggie shrugged and smirked. "Just something to loosen you two up. Although, from the looks of him he's already hanging tough."

Lucy groaned and made her way to the closet. "I have no idea what to wear."

"He said fancy, right?" Maggie said, walking toward the door. "I have just the thing."

8 pm

"Well, look at you!" Negan exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "That's definitely not the dress from the other night, but I'll let it slid cause it's a thousand times hotter!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and gripped the railing as she reached the bottom step. She was wearing a little black dress with a swooping v neck line. The sides were cut out, revealing just enough skin to intrigue but not to appear slutty.

"C'mon darlin'." Negan smirked and took her hand, balancing her before she twisted her ankle in the rediculously high heels she was wearing. "If I don't get any food soon I might just have to eat you."

"You're disgusting." Lucy said, receiving a good luck smack on the ass from Maggie as she walked through the front door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Maggie called as she watched Negan help Lucy into his Impala in true gentleman fashion. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit but replaced the suit jacket with a leather one.

Great, Lucy thought as Negan turned on the car, revving the engine. Now I'm stuck in an enclosed, tight space with some guy I don't even know.

Loosen up, buttercup. I don't bite." He shifted gears and pulled off of Lucy's street with a loud squealing of tires. "I mean, unless you're into that."

"That's it, pull the fuck over!" Lucy unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door handle. "I can't spend an entire dinner with you, you're disgusting."

"Hey, hey," Negan said, reaching over to catch the seatbelt before it made its way back to the holder. "I'm sorry, I'm just messing around. I'll be good." Negan held up his large hand with his pinkie extended. "Promise."

Lucy signed and took his pinky in her small one and leaned back against the seat, arms crossed. "You know I'm not sleeping with you tonight, right?"

"Didn't expect you too." Negan glanced in her direction as he sped through the bustling college town. "Compared to all the other skanks on Greek Row, you're a little lady."

Lucy looked out the window to hide her growing blush. She couldn't let Negan know that he got to her a little bit. "So where are we going?" She asked, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the car.

"I'm taking you to my family's restaurant just outside of town, so don't worry when we leave Terminus. I promise I'm not taking you back to, what did you call it?" Negan glanced at Lucy from the corner of his eye, his sly smile crossing his face.

"Over the Hill Retirement Home." Lucy mumbled, trying her best to hold in a giggle.

"Ah, yes. I'm not taking you back to Over the Hill to take advantage of you right before my viagra wears off." Negan said as he pulled to the front of a very expensive looking restaurant. He tossed the valet his keys as he made his way around the Impala to help Lucy out. "My lady."

"Why thank you, good sir." Lucy giggled, letting her guard slip for a second.

They walked hand in hand into the ginormous Italian themed restaurant, Lucy holding on for dear life to Negan so she did not topple to her death in her heels.

"Mr. Giavanni!" The host threw his arms up in a welcoming gesture as they approached him. "What a pleasure it is! And good evening to you, lovely lady."

"Antonio!" Negan greeted him warmly and picked up two menus from the host stand. "Don't worry, bud. I got this."

"Of course, Mr. Giavanni. Enjoy your meal."

Lucy followed Negan across the restaurant to a cozy back booth. There were about two other couples in this section of the restaurant, so they had plenty of privacy. This observation made Lucy very nervous.

"So is this wear you bring all your dates?" Lucy mused as she flipped through the menu Negan had set in front of her.

"Nah, if she's really lucky I take her to the Olive Garden." Negan smirked as he watched her, totally enthralled. "And, since this is our first date, as you so nicely just put it, I might just take you out for some dessert." He winked as her head shot up to look at him.

"That's it." Lucy tried to meanuver her way out of the booth before Negan caught her arm in his strong grip, making it nearly impossible for her to move.

"Will you relax? I was talking about a cannoli or maybe some ice cream." Once he felt Lucy relax, he released her arm and watch her move back into the booth. "You're the one that took it to the dirty place, not me."

Lucy sighed. Maybe Negan was right. Maybe she should just give him a chance.

"So, Miss College Girl, tell me all about you." Negan leaned against his elbows as if he was about to be told the best story of all time.

"Uh, okay." Lucy started to play with the silk napkin on the table, trying to figure out where to begin. "Well, I'm an English major. I live on Greek Row, which you obviously know, but Maggie and I aren't in a sorority. You've already met my crazy protective uncle, or so I hear."

"So why do you live on Greek Row if you don't belong to a sorority?"

"Because that house was basically abandoned. Maggie and I are putting ourselves through college and when we did the math, it was a lot cheaper to buy it and fix it up than to rent an apartment or a dorm room for our time in college." Lucy shrugged. "Plus, when we're done with it we could always rent it out to sorrorities or fraternities or something."

"You're smart, I like that in a girl." Negan winked as the waiter brought over a bottle of wine. "Ah, my favorite. Thank you Pierce!" He chimed as he poured Lucy a glass and then himself.

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't. I think we both remember the last time I drank." Lucy looked from the glass of wine to Negan. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you by having to crawl or get carried out of your family's resturant."

"That's sweet, doll." Negan smiled genuinely. "But one glass won't hurt, plus it's my favorite."

Lucy picked up the very expensive looking bottle of wine and looked it over. All of the writing was in Italian, but Lucy could still tell it was very old. "Expensive taste." She mused as she took a tiny sip from her glass.

"Nothing wrong with expensive taste as long as you can afford it." Negan winked.

"So, Mr. Dark and Mysterious, as Maggie calls you," Lucy smiled as she took another sip from her glass. "Tell me about you."

"Not really a lot to tell." Negan shrugged. "Grew up in Staton Island learning the family buisness. Been working for my pops ever since."

"So by family business you mean the restaurant buisness?"

"Something like that." Negan winked and ushered the waiter over. "But I want to know everything about little Ms. Lucy the English Major."

Later...

"Thanks Negan," Lucy said as they walked up to her door. She had his jacket covering her small frame and was actually dreading taking it off. "I actually had a really nice time."

"Well don't sound so surprised." Negan laughed as they reached the door. "Well, this is where I leave you, doll." He pulled Lucy into a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

Lucy let out a slight moan of protest as a Negan released her and started walking back to his car, surprising both her and Negan, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't uh... don't... your jacket." Lucy said as she began sliding it off.

"Keep it." Negan continued his walk back to his car. "Looks better on you anyways." He turned his head to wink at her as he hopped into the Impala. "Now get inside so I know you're safe."

Lucy smiled as she walked through the door. Maybe Maggie and Daryl were right- maybe she did need to loosen up a little.


	5. Cheers to Girls Night

The next day came and went normally, but with no appearances or texts from Negan. Lucy almost buzzed with anticipation to see him when she left her last lecture, but much to her chagrin he was nowhere to be found.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Maggie asked the following morning. They were standing in the kitchen making a quick breakfast before heading out to start their respective Fridays. "I was thinking we could go to this little bar right outside town. There's also this Italian restaurant across the street that I've heard is orgasmic."

"Yes to the bar," Lucy said in between bites of her toast. "No to the restaurant."

"Look at you. I like this new Lucy. She's much more fun." Maggie squealed as she grabbed her backpack off the table. "I'll see you tonight. We can leave at like nine!"

Lucy watched her best friend walk out of the room, dreading that she would now be alone with just her thoughts about where Negan could be, or more importantly who he could be with.

"Oh no, of course. I was just leaving. She's in the kitchen." Lucy heard Maggie pur from the other room. Dad? Lucy thought hopefully, knowing Maggie had a thing for her dad. She laughed out loud at this thought, knowing Maggie had a thing for every guy with a penis under 60.

"Daddy?" Lucy said hopefully as she walked into the other room. "I was just leaving but you could hang out until I get out of cla-" Lucy was stopped mid sentence at the form in front of her. It was most definitely not her father, but instead it was Negan leaning against the door frame of the dining room holding a gift bag in his hands.

"Oh baby, you keep calling me daddy and you won't be going to class for at least a few days." He smirked and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her close enough to him that their bodies were touching. Lucy could feel the heat radiating off of Negan's body and his hot breathe in her ear. "I got you a present, baby."

Trying to clear her head and form coherent response, Lucy took the bag from Negan's hand and moved back toward the table to unwrap the bags contents. "Oh wow Negan," she held up the Louis Vitton heels and examined them carefully. "You really shouldn't have."

"But wait," Negan smirked and filled in the space in between them again. "There's more."

Lucy knew that there was a giant smirk on his face, a smirk she would love nothing more than to remove, but he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and at this moment in time she had no control over it. With shaky hands, she reached into the bag to pull out a dress that was classy, yet slightly slutty.

"I figure you could wear that to dinner tonight. I figured it's about time I have you alone." He breathed against her neck, causing Lucy to let out a tiny moan.

"Can't." Lucy breathed as she moved away from Negan. "I'm uh... I'm" Lucy struggled to form her words in the flustered state that she was in. "I'm going out with Maggie tonight. Girls night."

Negan nodded his head in slow appreciation.

"But I'll most definitely wear this though. Or," Lucy started walking toward the door. "Maybe, just maybe, something tinier." She smirked at the wide-eyes reaction she elicited from Negan. "Lock up when you leave!"

Later that night.....

"Are you serious?!" Maggie squeaked as she took in every detail of Lucy's encounter with Negan the previous morning. "And you still haven't slept with him?!"

Lucy smiled as she leafed through Maggie's closet. "It most definitely took a lot of self control."

"Why don't you wear that dress he got you?" Maggie smiled as she held it up. "I may or may not have let it slip what bar we were going to."

"Great." Lucy rolled her eyes and picked up the dress. "But you need to make sure that I do not go home with him."

"And you need to make sure I don't go home with anyone." Maggie held up her pinky, with Lucy took in her own. "Cheers to girls night."

"Cheers to girls night."


	6. Shape of You

"Lets go dance!" Maggie exlaimed after walking through the bar doors. They were clearly the most overdressed people in there, but Maggie liked to be the center of attention.

"I am most definitely not drunk enough for that yet." Lucy said, making her was over to the bar to order four tequila shots.

"Who the extra for, pretty lady?" The bartender asked as he slid her the drinks.

"Not you!" She giggled as Maggie slid into the spot next to her.

They took their shots, ordered another round, and then Lucy was finally drug onto the dance floor by Maggie. There were a fair amount of people dancing to the song that was playing, but then Lucy saw a familiar figure creep over to the record machine and change it to Ed Sheeran's "Shaoe of You".

It's all good, Lucy thought, if Negan wants a show, then a show he will get. She started moving her hips to the beat, aware every man in the room had their eyes on her and Maggie. She risked a glance over at Negan, who was leaning against a barstool, watching her every movement. Lucy couldn't help but to feel like he was the preditor and she was the prey.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands grip her waist and match her movements. "What do you think you're doing?" The voice growled in her ear.

Lucy giggled and turned around. "Ah ah ah." She waved a finger at Negan at continued her movements, highly aware of the growing hardness pushing against her leg as she brushed up against Negan. "Girls Night." She whispered in his ear and continued her grind.

"You can say that all you want, baby girl, but you're coming home with me tonight, understood?" Negan removed his hands off her hips and placed them firmly on her ass, giving it a good squeeze.

Lucy giggled and bit her lip. "Whatever you say, daddy." With that, she twirled toward Maggie, the two now dancing together in nothing but drunken merriment. Lucy knew exactly what she had done to Negan and was enjoying every second it.

Suddenly, the song changed to a much less seductive one and Maggie and Lucy made their way back over to the bar.

"So ladies," a rather high pitched voice asked from the seat adjacent to the one next to Maggie. "You come here often?"

"Nah, it's our first time." Maggie smiled and slid into the seat next to where the voice came from. Lucy knew all hope was lost on that end, especially as drunk as Maggie already was. Lucy could hold her liquor a thousand times better than Maggie, and that's definitely saying a lot.

"You ready to go or did you want to put on another show for these douchebags?" Negan's voice growled in her ear as he put his hands back on a her hips.

"I actually don't think I was quite done." She giggled and pushed back against the still hardened section in between Negan's thighs.

"Oh doll face," Negan smirked and gently kissed the side of her neck in the most sensitive spot. "You can put on as many shows for me as you want at home."

 

Let me know what you guys think!! The next chapter will be my first attempt at a smut scene, so take it easy on me!


	7. You're Mine

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as the Impala went speeding down the highway.

"I figured it would be better to take you back to your place. Make you feel more comfy." Negan winked as they took the exit for Terminus.

Lucy giggled and slid across the bench seat so she was right next to Negan. "I'm perfectly comfortable."

Negan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He knew the alcohol was wearing off by now so this was genuinely Lucy, just with her walls down. His train of thought was broken by the tiny hand that had been resting on his thigh disappeared, and reappeared right on the hardened spot in between his legs. He groaned as Lucy rubbed it through the outside of his jeans, making it impossibly harder.

"Baby girl," he breathed and tried to focus on the road. "You're making it hard to concentrate."

"Good." Lucy giggled and repeated her rubbing motions. "Just means you'll get us there faster."

After what felt like forever for Negan, he finally parked the Impala outside of Lucy's house and ran around to help her out.

"Don't worry, big guy, I can walk to the door by myself." Lucy mused as she made her way up the path.

"You have no idea just how big I am." Negan whispered in her ear, causing her to fumble her keys. When she had finally got the door unlocked, Negan followed her inside. Once they were in, he locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and pushed her small frame against the wall and encroached on his prey, finally capturing it. "Do you have any idea seeing those other guys watch you did to me?" He growled, planting a kiss on her neck.

Lucy giggled and pulled his face up to hers. "What did it do?" Without waiting for an answer she interlocked her lips with his, giving into the passion stewing inside of her. As they continued to attack each other's mouths, Lucy began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Someone's a little impatient." Negan smirked, finally coming up for air and breaking the kiss.

"Don't even start," Lucy huffed and pulled him back down to her face again.

Negan's hands began to explore every curve of Lucy's body, an adventure he'd wanted to go on since their first interaction. When they came to rest on Lucy's ass, he lifter her up so she was aligned with the bulge in his pants. Taking this as incentive, Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and they began to move toward her bedroom.

Once inside, Negan plopped her gently on the bed and pulled his already unbuttoned shirt off his body. Lucy leaned on her elbows for a moment to take in Negan's shirtless form. He had various tattoos on his arms and chest, and, to Lucy's surprise, was actually fit.

"Enjoying the view?" Negan mused as he observed Lucy watching him.

"I'd like it better," Lucy purred and reached for his belt. "If this wasn't obstructing my view either." Negan watched as Lucy's tiny hands went to work unbuttoning his pants.

"Leave these on." Negan grumbled, grabbing his boxers before Lucy had time to pull them down with his pants.

"Why? You going shy on me?" Lucy winked and kicked off her heels.

"Not at all." Negan growled as he pulled her to her feet. Without her heels on, Lucy was probably four feet shorter than Negan. "I just want to explore you." He reached behind her to unzip her dress before helping her to step out of it.

Damn. Negan thought, observing the almost naked girl in front of him. He had seen a lot of naked college girls, but this one took the cake.

"Like what you see?" Lucy mused before turning around and crawling on her hands and knees to the top of her bed. She knew she had Negan's full attention, no need for her to glance behind her to check.

Suddenly, Negan's large hands grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. "You're mine." He growled in her ear and started kissing a trail from her mouth to her breasts. In one swift movement, he tore her bra off and threw it across the room.

"Negan!" Lucy growled, clearly upset by his actions.

"I'll buy you more baby, don't worry." He released his hold on her hands and cupped her rather large breasts. "So fucking beautiful."

Lucy moaned when she saw how inthralled Negan was with her body. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, there was no doubt about it.

After Negan had paid equal attention to both breasts, he continued his kissing trail down to her thighs. "Negan." Lucy said breathlessly as he kissed the insides of her thighs and painfully slowly to her aching center.

 

"That's right baby," He said, his words muffled by the panties Lucy was wearing, "say my name."

After placing a few more kisses on her thighs, he took her panties in between her teeth and ripped them from her body, eliciting a moan from Lucy. Negan stood up to take in Lucy again.

"Enjoying the view?" Lucy mused as she sat up on her knees.

"You have no idea." Negan watched as she slowly made her way back to the edge of the bed and subsequently right in front of him.

"Good." She smirked and grabbed his throbbing dick through his boxers. "Keep watching." Negan stifled back a moan as he watched her massage his dick painfully slow. Finally, she pulled down his boxers and released it.

He smirked as Lucy's eyes grew wide at the sight of his massive member. "Don't chicken out on me now."

Lucy met his gaze with her signature eye roll and without warning took the entire member in her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Jesus fuck!" Negan growled as he took a handful of her hair in his large hands. He watched as Lucy continued to deep throat his giant cock, not stopping to come up for air once. Raw talent Negan smirked as he leaned is head back and shut his eyes. "Baby, if you don't cut that out I'm going to blow my fucking load." He mumbled through the trance he was in.

There was a slight popping noise as Lucy released his dick from her mouth and looked up at him innocently. "Don't even look at me like that." He growled and pushed her onto her back. "Now," he crawled in between her long legs. "My turn."

With that, Negan went to work kicking and sucking on the mound in between Lucy's legs, paying carful attention to the small bundle of nerves at the top. Without warning, he slid two of his thick fingers into her tight hole and started pumping.

Lucy could not hold it any longer. She writhed under his grip and moaned in one octave lower than a scream. "Negan.." she moaned breathlessly, watching as he ate her like his last meal. "I'm gonna..."

"Come on baby," he mumbled as he took the senseative bundle of nerves in between his teeth and pumped his fingers faster, subsequently pushing her over the edge.

After he helped her ride out her orgasm, he crawled up and planted a kiss on her forehead. "See? Us old guys know to do stuff a lot better."

Lucy smiled at him, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't think we're even close to done yet," she smirked and pushed him onto his back.

Negan watched as he allowed Lucy to take control, at least for the time being.


	8. Shit

Negan observed Lucy's sleeping form next to him and sighed, he had no idea how he got so lucky, but he knew that somehow, someway, he would fuck it up. He always did somehow. There was so much she didn't know, so much she couldn't. Negan knew that Lucy wasn't the type to tolerate secrecy, he knew that much. 

"Negan?" Lucy mumbled against his arm, breaking him out of his train of thought. 

"Morning doll." He smiled and lifted her up gently into his lap. "Sleep okay?"

She nodded, sleep still clouding her mind. Negan pulled her close, relishing the feeling of her bare skin against his, and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Look, I didn't want to leave before you woke up, but I have to run out for a little, but when I come back I'm all yours." Lucy nodded again and slid out of his lap, burying her head into her pillow. 

Negan smiled and slid out of bed, dressing quickly. "Sweet dreams." He pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He casually strolled out of the house, making no effort to sneak. 

"Negan?" A familiar voice asked from the sidewalk. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Jessa, not right now." He grumbled and walked past her, sliding into his Impala quickly. 

"So that's it, huh?" Jessa followed him and leaned into the window. "You slept someone else?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed Negan's arm. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Negan pushed her off the car and watched as she stumbled backward. "Don't get confused, babe, you were just ass, just like I was." With that he sped off, leaving only the crying girl and a puff of exhaust where the Impala used to be. He had too much to do to deal with any chick besides Lucy. 

Later......

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Dwight asked as he leaned against the wall of Negan's home office. "He was supposed to take care of this."

Negan nodded slowly, rubbing his beard. "You know for a fact that there's a wire tap in my office?" 

Dwight nodded. "I checked myself." 

Negan sighed. "Looks like we'll just have to pay him a little visit. Go see where he is." 

Dwight nodded and slipped out of the room. Negan sat for a moment, his mind slipping to Lucy. Could she be part of the growing conspiracy against him? He sat for a moment considering this, then shook his headband laughed. Not his Lucy. 

"Ready boss." Dwight slipped back into the room. "He's at the police station." 

"Lets go." Negan nodded and rose from his seat, ready to take care of his shit.


	9. A Little Something In Common

"Little pig, little pig!" Negan bellowed as he knocked on the door to the sherrif's door. "Let me in!" He looked around the office, which was empty this early in the morning, but he didn't know if it was actually safe.

"Negan," the sherif opened the door, eyes wide. "I swear I didn't-" 

Negan grabbed his collar and shoved him back inside the office. "Dwight." 

Dwight nodded and checked the room for any possible bugs. "Clean." He moved to block the door, arms crossed.

"Alrighty, Rick," Negan slid into Ricks seat at his desk. "Sit down, and we're gonna have a little chat." Looking around the office, Negan noticed a familiar face in a frame on the desk. "Well, well well, who is this?" Negan turned the frame around to show Rick the face he had woken up next to this morning.

"My daughter... she's got nothing to do with this," Rick chocked out as he slid into a seat on the opposite side of the desk. 

"Nah, she doesn't," Negan said, gently sliding the frame back onto its place on the desk. "I just think it's funny that your daughter calls me daddy, too." 

Rick lunged across the desk at Negan, but got caught by Dwight before he even came close to Negan. "Leave her alone!"

"Calm down, Rick, I'm not gonna hurt her." Negan rolled his eyes. "You always think the worst of me! Anyways, back to why I'm here. You did not do your job." Negan put feet up on Ricks desk and looked at him. "Do you know what happens when one of my men does not do his job?" 

"Negan, I did not know that the FBI was going to wire tap the restaurant!" Rick huffed, looking at Negan out of downcast eyes. "If I would have," 

Negan put a hand up to stop him mid sentence. "I don't care." Negan dropped his feet off the desk and stood up, slowly making his way to the front of the desk. "Now to get back to my question which you so nicely did not answer," he leaned against the desk in front of Rick. "Usually, I'd just kill you- smash your skull in, shoot you in the face, something along those lines. But seeing as how we have a little something in common," he gestured to the picture of Lucy sitting on the desk, "and maybe because there's a possibility you could have some use for me, I'll let you live. For now." 

Rick stared down at Negan's feet, unmoving. 

"Aw, come on, Rick." Negan gestured Ricks chin up with his hand. "Don't look so depressed, I'm giving you a second chance! See? I'm not such a bad guy!" He let out a chuckle and released Ricks face. "Now as much as I'd love to stay and chit chat, I think little Lucy is in need of some little Negan time." He grabbed his crotch as he backed out of the room. "Take care of this shit!!" 

With that, Negan exited the room followed by Dwight. Once in the parking lot, he slid into the passanger seat of Dwights pickup. "I think that went rather well." Dwight nodded in agreement as he peeled the truck out of the parking lot. Negan sat back in his seat, his mind racing with the ways he could handle the mess Rick had got them in to when suddenly his phone buzzed. With surprise, Negan saw it was a message from Lucy. Smiling, Negan unlocked his phone to see a picture of Lucy's small frame. Her hair tossled from the long night she spent with Negan, makeup from last night still almost perfect on her face. She was wearing only Negan's leather jacket he had given her a few days ago. She was so much smaller than him that it went down to just under her ass. "Now that is fucking screen saver material." Negan smirked, doing just that. 

God damn that's hot. Negan texted back, shifting in his seat.

Thought I'd give you some incentive to hurry back :) Lucy text back innocently. 

Don't worry baby, daddy's coming ;) he responded and looked at the picture again. 

"Everything okay, boss?" Dwight asked as he got on the highway.

"Yeah, all good," Negan said, not taking his eyes off the picture Lucy had sent him. "Just step on it."


	10. Folks

Negan finally pulled into his spot in front of Lucy's house and jogged inside. He knew exactly what was waiting for him inside and he could not wait to get inside of it. "Baby girl, daddy's home!" He bellowed as he walked through the door. 

"I'm sorry, give me one moment." He heard Lucy say from the other room. She finally materialized in the dens doorway. Much to Negan's disappointment, she was dressed in a tee shirt two sizes too big and a pair of leggings. "Hey, can you just hang out for a sec?" 

Confused, Negan made his way toward the den. "What's going on?" 

"Negan!" Lucy hissed and grabbed his hand, but it was no use. Inside the room sat an older woman in a pant suit, her curly hair streaked with grey. "Professor Mirka, I am so sorry." Lucy sighed and pushed passed Negan. 

"That's perfectly okay, Lucille," she started gathering the papers in front of her and got to her feet. "Please, insider my offer and let me know." 

"I will." Lucy shook her hand and walked her out. After shutting the door, Lucy sighed and clasped her hands over her eyes. 

"Lucy, baby, I'm sorry." Negan wrapped his arms around her. "I thought something was wrong." Lucy shook her head and pushed him away. "What's wrong, doll? Talk to me." 

"I just got offered an internship." She sighed and made her way back into the den. 

"That's great baby!" He smiled and plopped onto the couch, pulling her into his lap. 

"Yeah Negan, it is." She sighed. 

"What's wrong, babe?" 

"What the fuck was that? That lack of trust right there?" She turned around in his lap to straddle his legs and put her hands in his shoulders. "That can not happen if you want to be in my life. I have done nothing to show you that you cannot trust me."

"I know." Negan sighed and placed a kiss on her head. "Just a lot going on right now." 

"Like?" 

"In due time, doll, due time." He ran a hand along the back of he head and smirked. "So you want me in your life huh?" 

"Of course I do." She leant down to kiss his lips and sighed. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"It's okay, babe. I just have to protect what's mine." Lucy smiled in response and kissed him deeply. She knew she was his, had known since they went to dinner, since she stopped resisting him. She wanted nothing more than to stay that way. 

Negan pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Moaning softly, she pulled Negan's shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second. After attacking each other's mouths, Negan slid his tongue into Lucy's mouth, exploring and tasting every inch of it. His hands reached up to massage her breasts through her shirt and he smirked against her lips when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." Negan mumbled as he massaged her hard nipple with his fingers. 

Lucy shook her head and ground her hips against the growing hardness in Negan's pants. "I want you right here." 

"My dirty girl!" Negan chimed and ran his hands under her shirt and up toward her bare breasts. "You have no idea what I wanted to do to you when I saw that picture." Lucy smirked in return and ground harder against him. "If it was up to me, it would be all you ever wore." 

They began attacking each other's mouths again, fighting each other for dominance. Suddenly, the door bell rang, breaking Lucy's concentration. "Ignore it." Negan grumbled as his lips met the base skin of her neck. 

"I can't." Lucy mumbled as it rang again. "Just wait here." 

Negan sighed and watched her disappear out of the room. He knew better than to let her answer the door by herself, but Lucy had been taking care of herself for this long, she could answer the door by herself. Plus, the last thing he wanted was for Lucy to believe he didn't trust her judgement. 

"No, no, its fine!" He heard Lucy squeak. "I'm so happy you're here!!" 

Negan sighed and slid his shirt back on. Probably just one of her friends. Negan sighed and pulled out his phone. If he had to leave, he could at least start dealing with this bullshit in case Rick can't. 

"Wait right here!" He heard her say, then heard her small feet padding her way back to the den. "Fair warning- my family is here. Like, all of my family. So you're more than welcome to sneak out the back door."

Negan mustered up a smile that seemed guinine enough to hide his smirk. Rick had come to play. "No baby doll, I'd love to meet your family." 

Lucy's eyes lit up. Good job, Rick. Made me seem like a good boyfriend and is gonna get my dick sucked so hard tonight. 

Negan ignored the shock of calling himself Lucy's boyfriend and got up. "Lets go meet the folks." He grabbed her hand and followed her into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys this is my...." Lucy paused as she searched for the word of what her and a Negan were, exactly. 

"Boyfriend," Negan smirked, winking in Rick's direction, going unnoticed by everyone but him. "I'm Negan." 

"Boyfriend." Lucy breathed and smiled. "Negan, this is my little brother Carl," she motioned to the boy, about fourteen, standing in the corner sulking. "And, my stepmom Michone," she smiled and motioned to the black woman standing next to Rick. She smiled at Negan in an unsure way, but friendly nonetheless. "And, of course, my daddy Rick." 

"Oh, we've met." Rick narrowed his eyes as Negan held out his hand. "Were very familiar." 

Lucy looked from Rick to Negan, a confused look on her face. "Dad, please wait a little bit to start acting weird. Michonne," she turned to the women next to Rick. "I'm going to go start dinner, will you keep an eye on him?" 

"Actually," Rick cut in, stepping in between Lucy and Negan, "I'll help."

"Hey now, Rick, don't you want to get to know Lucy's new man?" He smirked and tilted his head. "Don't you wanna make sure I'm taking care of your little angel?" 

"She can take care of herself," Rick inched toward Negan's face until they were inches apart, Rick fashioned in his usual scowl and Negan dressed in his usual smirk. 

"Why are you both so weird?! Lucy huffed and made her way to the kitchen, Carl following close behind. 

"I told you to leave her out of this." Rick growled through his clenched teeth. 

"Rick, do you really think I would hurt a hair on that pretty little head?" Negan looked shocked. "What kind of monster do you think I am?" 

"Is everything okay?" Michone asked. It seemed that both men had forgotten that she was still standing by the door. 

"Peachy." Negan smiled and slapped Rick on the shoulder. "Just realizing that we are going to be best friends."

\---------

"You do realize that he's totally dads age?" Carl asked as he slid onto the counter. "That's kind of gross." 

Lucy had begun pulling out pots and pans, running around the kitchen to gather ingredients. "Yeah, but he's hot." She said absently, reaching around Carl to grab a spatula. 

"Gross, Luc." Carl pretended to choke at Lucy's words. 

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, eliciting an eye roll from Carl. "Just make sure they don't kill each other. They're both acting really weird." 

"Yeah, its like they know each other." Carl responded and slid off the counter. "I gotta go make sure I give this guy the talk, anyways." 

Lucy smiled at the protectiveness of her little brother and watched as he walked out of the room. She had no idea why she was so worried about Negan meeting her family, but the fact that they were all gathered in her living room was making her shake. 

\------ 

"Hey guys," Lucy wandered into the living room, where her family was gathered with Negan. There was a staring contest in progress between Rick, Carl, and Negan. Michone sat next to Rick, absently scrolling on her phone. This shit keeps getting weirder. "Dinners... uh.... dinners ready." 

"Woulda ya look at that!" Negan bellowed as he walked into the dining room. "What a beautiful setting!" 

"You didn't have to do all this, Luc," Rick smiled and hugged her. With his back to Negan, Rick leaned down to his daughters ear. "Do not react," he whispered as his daughter hugged him back. "He is not who you think he is. You're in danger." 

"Aw, daddy," Lucy smiled back meakley. "It was really no problem. Let's eat." Everyone slid around the table and Lucy hesitantly slid in between her father and boyfriend. Between Negan's weird behavior this morning, the weird air in the room and especially between Rick and Negan, and her dads weird behavior, Lucy knew something wasn't right. "So uh, where's Uncle Daryl?" Lucy asked, clearing her throat.

"On a date," Michone wiggled her eyebrows at Lucy. Daryl going on a date was something of a miracle in itself, but the fact that he would go on a date and skip out on family dinner meant it was something important.

"Oh wow." Lucy nodded as she dished out the meal she cooked. "Daddy, could you grab the pepper?"

Without warning, Rick and Negan both stood up. Negan smirked at this observation and dodged a glare from Rick. Carl and Michone stifled back laughs while Lucy slid deep into her seat. This can't be happening. 

"Trust me, Rick, I got it." Negan winked and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Lucy," Rick mumbled when Negan disappeared into the kitchen. "You have to trust me okay, trust daddy." His desperate tone of voice put Lucy off, but she kept passing out the dishes. "You cannot trust him." 

"Rick," Negan grumbled behind him. "I really thought we were passed all of that."

Lucy stood up and turned to face Negan. "Negan, what is going on?" 

"Sit down." Negan commanded as she wrapped a hand around his arm. "I think it's time your daddy and I have a chit chat."


	12. Main Man

"So, Rick." Negan sighed as he walked back to his seat, "you just had to let the cat out of the bag, didn't you?"

"Negan, what are you talking about?" Lucy looked frantically between her father and Negan. 

"Why don't you tell her, Rick?" Negan glared at Rick and reached for Lucy's hand. When she pulled it away, he grabbed it hard and pulled it over to him. "Do not do that."

Lucy looked frantically at her father, who refused to make eye contact with her. Instead, he glared at his plate. "I said to leave her out of this."

"I think that maybe you should let go of my daughters hand." Michone growled as she stood up. 

"Yeah, I'd get off of my sister," Carl rose to his feet, his knife in his hand.

"Calm down, you future serial killer." Negan smirked and let Lucy's hand go.

Lucy got up and moved away from Negan and in between Michone and Carl. "Someone need to explain to me right now what is going on."

"Go ahead Rick." Negan took a sip from his glass and leaned back in his seat. "Tell your precious angel everything."

"Negan's the don's right hand man," Rick grumbled, still not looking up from his plate.

"Don? As in like the mob?" Lucy's mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't believe Negan had withheld this information and that she had been so stupid to put herself, now her family, in this situation. 

"Yep," Negan smiled and looked at Lucy. "And your daddy here is my main man in the police department."

"Is that true?" Lucy asked, unable to make sense of the information she was just handed.

When Rick didn't answer, Lucy knew it was true. "So, my entire life when you lectured me about doing the right thing, being a good person, you were being a total hypocrite?" She cried at Rick who was still refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "I can't believe this." 

"Lucy, please," Rick stood up and looked at his daughter. 

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. I want you both out of my house." 

"What did I do?" Negan threw his hands up at Lucy. "I'm totally just an innocent bystander in this situation!" 

"Out!" Lucy cried and ran out of the room. She felt stupid. She felt used. But most of all, she felt betrayed by the only man she had ever trusted- her father.

"See what you did, Rick?" Negan grumbled as he stood up. "Breaking your little girls heart."


	13. What Are the Odds?

It had been two weeks since Lucy had seen or talked to Negan or her father. Her phone had to be perpetually turned off because of the twos constant calls and texts. Lucy didn't know what to do- she felt something with Negan she had never felt with anyone else, but he had omitted a huge part of the truth, and that stunt he pulled with her hand at dinner? She couldn't stand for that. And as for her father, she felt as if he was someone she never knew- a complete stranger.

"Lucy?" Maggie's soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" She mumbled as she dug through her closet looking for something to wear to class.

"I know you're probably not up to it, but my parents are in town. They want to take us out to dinner tonight," she leaned against the doorframe. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately trying to make sure Lucy did.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled at her best friend. It seemed like other than Carl, Maggie was the only genuine person in her life. "I think that would be nice."

"Awesome!" She clapped and smiled. "I have to get to class, but they'll pick us up tonight at seven. Fancy!"

Lucy watched her friend disappear around the corner and down the steps. "Also, there's another package down here!" Maggie called from the living room.

Lucy huffed and made her way down the steps. The living room was filled with various packages, both mailed and dropped off by Negan's men (Negan had stopped coming himself about four days ago), that Lucy could only assume were from Negan. She grabbed the package out of Maggie's hands and tossed it into the pile in the corner.

"You should at least should open them." Maggie crossed her arms and looked around the room. "There's a couple thousand dollars worth of stuff here."

Lucy shrugged and walked up the stairs again. "Don't care!"

Lucy's day flew by in usual fashion- class, stops by Starbucks, and dodging the tails her father and Negan had put on here. She wasn't sure if it was to make sure she was okay or to make sure she wasn't with another guy. Finally, Lucy climbed the steps to her house, only to see the man that was with Negan the first time she saw him dropping a package off in front of her door.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed as he turned around.

"Sorry, just following orders." He mumbled and tried to squeeze past Lucy.

"Well follow these orders," Lucy picked up the package and shoved it at him. "Take this back to Negan and tell him to shove it up his ass!"

The man sighed and turned down the walk, not taking the package from Lucy. She knew her aggression was pointed toward the wrong person, but she was pissed. By the time she had calmed down enough to go in the house, it was time for her to get ready for dinner with her second parents.

Later

"Maggie! Lucy!" Maggie's mother, Debbie, smiled and threw her hands around the girls the second the door opened. "You girls look so beautiful."

"Thanks mom," Maggie smiled and reached behind her mother to hug her father.

"How's college? I want to know everything!"

Lucy laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "There's not really much to tell." This elicited a snicker from Maggie, but no other comments. "Let's get going, Fridays around here get a little crazy."

Later

The carried to the restaurant was comfortable, as it always is with Maggie's parents- her father behind the wheel, not saying much and her mother taking up most of the conversation, talking about what was going on at home and occasionally the girls questions about what was going on with them. Lucy almost didn't even notice what restaurant they pulled up to until she exited the car and made her way in.

"Oh no." She grumbled to Maggie as they walked inside behind her parents.

"It'll be okay, what are the odds he's even here?" Maggie squeezed her hand as they were seated- right across from Negan's table. He sat there with a group of men, seeming to have a serious conversation. It almost appeared that his breath got caught in his throats the second he saw her.

"Yeah," Lucy grumbled as she slid into the seat facing Negan's (which, of course was the only one available). "What are the odds?"


	14. Shimmy

"He keeps staring at me." Lucy mumbled at Maggie as Maggie's parents chatted with the waiter about the wine selection. "I really don't know what to do."

Maggie gripped Lucy's hand under the table and squeezed. "Relax and act like you don't even see him." Lucy took a deep breath and nodded. Maggie was right, she had no idea why she was so worried about his eyes on her- they had been since they met. What's the difference now?

"I have to use the lady's room." Lucy announced, hoping it was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, but low enough that Negan didn't. Maggie, always the protective best friend, stood up to go with her. "You really didn't have to come with me." She smiled at her best friend as they squeezed past Negan's table and toward the far corner of the restaurant.

"Yes I did," Maggie said matter-of-factly. "Now lets pick up the pace, I think he just got up to follow us."

Lucy risked a glance behind her to see that, in fact, Negan was excusing himself from his own dinner. The girls slid into the bathroom and clicked the lock of the door. "We're going to get trapped in here."

"Just go pee, what are the odds he was chasing us?" Maggie made her way to the mirror.

"Yeah, remember the last time you said that?"

After the girls were done with what they came in here for, Lucy began to pace trying to figure out how they could make it back to their table without being caught by Negan. She really did not have the nerve to talk to him right now.

"Seriously, Luc, what are the odds he followed us to the bathroom?"

"Seriously, Mag, what are the odds he's even here tonight?"

Maggie at Lucy, unable to even fight back. "There's only one way in and out of this room and if he's outside the door you're trapped in here."

"Maybe not." Lucy's eyes wandered to the window overtop the sink. "Maybe if we stood on the sink we could shimmy up and out of the window."

"I'm so proud of you!" Maggie flung her arms around Lucy. "You're becoming so much like me, it's going to make me cry!"

Lucy laughed and started taking off her heels- this was a serious operation and she needed to focus. "I think you could go out through the front, he wouldn't corner you like he would me."

"Have you ever thought that you were slightly exaggerating how much this guy is into you?"

"Don't even start that shit, Mag. How many times have you been in this situation?"

"Climbing out of a bathroom window to avoid a guy?" Maggie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Seven."

"Exactly." Lucy began to shakily climb on top the sink. It had been a long time since she was in gymnastics, and she wasn't going to risk breaking her ankle by taking this too fast. Once she was steady on the lip of the sink, she reached up and pried the window open. Slowly, she began to pull herself up with some impressive upper body strength and the help of Maggie's hand on her ass pushing her up. Once she got her head through, she thought she was home free until she got to her boobs. "Maggie!" She whispered. "I'm stuck!"

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Maggie called back.

"I'm lodged in a fucking window!" She hissed back and tried to force herself through more.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked from below the window. With wide eyes, Lucy looked down to see Negan standing there, cigarette in hand and eyebrows raised.

"I, uh... I'm good." Lucy tried to wiggle back in the window, but she was as stuck as one could be in this situation.

"How are you good if you're stuck?!" Maggie called from inside.

Negan sighed and stomped out his cigarette with the heel of his dress shoes. "Just let me help you, Luc."

Lucy considered her options for a moment and sighed. There was really no good way of getting out of this situation. "Fine, but don't get any ideas."

"What am I just going to leave you stuck in the window?!" Maggie called, clearly not realizing there was a third party involved in this conversation.

"My boobs are stuck." Lucy wiggled a little to prove her point. Negan smirked and grabbed her arms, which was the only part other than her that was free from the confines of the window. One swift movement and two ripping sounds later, Lucy was free.

"Oh my God, Lucy!" Maggie jumped up on the sink. "Say something!"

"I'm fine!" Lucy grumbled as Negan put her back on her feet. "My dress not so much," she looked down at the large rip over her boobs and she was sure somewhere else.

"Come on, I think I have another one in the car." He grumbled and turned to walk out of the ally.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Lucy huffed and started to walk to opposite way.

"Because Lucy, there's a lot you don't understand about me. A lot you clearly don't care to know. But I care about you, so come take this fucking dress you the entire world doesn't see your ass." He growled, clearly upset.

"Lucy, who are you talking to?" Maggie called, still inside the bathroom.

"Negan." Lucy grumbled and crossed her arms over the slash in her dress. "Go get the dress you just so happened to have in your car."

"And that just so happens to be your exact size?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Look, I'm here with people so if you're just going to be a dick then I'll leave."

"Be my guest, sweetheart," he leaned against the back door of the restaurant and crossed his arms. "You're not hurting me at all." Lucy turned around to make her way to the front of the restaurant. "Just tell me one thing." He called after her. When she turned around to look at him, clearly holding back a lot of anger. "Was any of it real or was I just a piece of ass?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to answer it. "It was real," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "At least for me." With that, she exited the ally and came around the front of the building. The tears started to swell in her eyes as she made her way back to the table.

Little did she know that Negan was going to exact same.


	15. Thanks

"How's she doing?" Negan asked as he slid into the chair in Starbucks just outside of Terminus.

"She's okay, she's doing this whole John Mayer identity search thing right now." Maggie said, taking a sip of her coffee. "You know she didn't take her internship."

Negan raised his eyebrow. It had been exactly a month since the incident at his resturant and he still couldn't get Lucy off his mind. "Why not?"

"She didn't want to leave New York." Maggie sighed at Negan. "At least that's what she told me." She leaned across the table toward Negan and motioned him forward. "Lucy isn't the type of girl who is afraid to be alone, so the only logical explanation is that she still wants to be near you."

"Or her family?" Negan took a sip from his cup.

Maggie shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, she loves her family, but she likes her space from them. That's why we decided to come to Terminus instead of NYU- its further away." Negan nodded in response. "What ever happened to you two anyways? It seemed like you caught on fire for about two weeks and then combusted."

Negan sighed. In those two weeks one girl had stolen his heart and then ran away with it. "It's my fault. If she wants to be with someone else, that's her call but I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's not with anyone. I don't think she's even talking to someone, and I would know." Maggie took another sip from her cup. "She is singing in this like coffee house thing on campus tomorrow night- you should meet me there."

"She sings?"

"She does now." Maggie shrugged. "She's like a totally new person. She's more fun though."

Negan smiled thinking about Lucy having fun. "I miss her."

"Trust me, she misses you too. Look, you didn't cheat on her or threaten her, right?" Maggie leaned forward on her elbows. When Negan looked offended and shook his head, Maggie continued. "I'll do everything I can. I think you're good for her. Plus, we have no more room in the house for any more packages that she's not going to open."

Negan smiled. "Thanks. You don't think she's going to be mad when she sees us together?"

"Not with the work I'm going to put in tonight." Maggie got up. "Trust me, she listens to me."

"Hey Maggie?" Negan called after her. When she turned around Negan smiled at her. "Thanks." When she nodded and disappeared, Negan took a deep breath and smiled. He had to go get his girl.


	16. Take Me Home

"Luc, all I'm saying is to give him another chance." Maggie sighed as she pinned Lucy's hair behind her ear for her. "He really fell hard for you."

Lucy sighed and looked in the mirror at Maggie. "Mags, there's a lot you don't understand about the situation."

"I know your dad is involved somehow. You forgave him."

Lucy sighed and turned around. "Look, why are you doing this to me right now? I'm already nervous enough."

"Sorry, I just think you two are a match made in heaven and I like seeing you happy." Maggie sighed and slid the pack of bobby pins in her purse. "Go kick some ass and I'll see you after."

Lucy had too much to worry about before she ours even get to Negan, but she knew Maggie's constant badgering was wearing her walls down. She knew that Maggie was right. She also knew that she had fallen for Negan just as hard as Maggie said Negan fell for her. She didn't know what to do.

After taking a deep breath, Lucy slipped out of the bathroom and toward the little makeshift stage in the middle of the Commons. After a brief introduction, she stumbled onto the stage and took a deep breath. She looked around at the sea of people filling the room and found Maggie, who was smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Lucy smiled back and began to sing "Never on the Day You Leave" by John Mayer. She was almost through it when she locked eyes with the exact person she had been thinking about- Negan. They didn't break eye contact throughout the entire song and she could see the emotion on his face knowing that she was singing about him.

After she was done, she slipped off stage and out of the backdoor. She stood in the back of the building and tried to slow her breathing, but ever since seeing him she couldn't breathe.

"You did great." A gruff voice said from next to her. Slowly, she turned to see Negan standing against the door, his arms crossed and his eyes somber.

Lucy nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Look doll, I know you don't want me around. I just can't help it. I have to make sure you're fucking okay. You fucking hate me, and that's fine, but goddamn let me make sure you're okay."

Without another word, Lucy made her way over to him and wrapped him in as big of a hug that her tiny form could muster. She clearly caught him by surprise because his balance swayed before he reciprocated and hugged her back, lifting her off her feet. "I've fucking missed you, baby." He mumbled against her hair.

"I've missed you too." She looked up at him and kissed him passonaitly. Without hesitation, he kissed her back and smiled against her lips.

After a few moments, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands moved under her ass to support her weight. Lucy could feel the growing hardness between his legs and she smiled to herself. He was still her Negan, there was no doubt about that.

"Negan," she breathed, finally breaking their kiss.

"Yes baby?" He asked planting kisses on her jawline.

"Take me home."


	17. Trust

"Negan." Lucy grumbled, searching for Negan in his giant bed, still half asleep. When she didn't have any luck, she sat up groggily and searched the room. He was nowhere to be found.

Last night Negan took her to his sprawling estate off a deserted country road and had his way with her over and over again. Neither of them realized just how empty their lives felt without one another until last night when they were finally reunited.

Sighing, Lucy picked up Negan's white dress shirt off of the floor by the bed and slid it on. I'll never find him in this huge ass house. She thought as she padded down the hallway. After passing a few closed doors, she came across one that was cracked open ever so slightly. She pressed up against it to hear Negan's voice inside. She slowly pushed in open and peaked inside.

"Baby," he said as he slid back from the desk as soon as the door began to move.

"Moved on so quick, huh?" A familiar drawl came from behind the door.

Lucy bit her cheek hard. "Fuck." She mumbled as she backed away.

"That's my daughter, isn't it?" The voice huffed and flung the door open. "Jesus Christ, Lucy, put some damn clothes on!" Her father growled and turned away from his pride and joy.

Negan smirked at the sight of her wearing only his dress shirt and pulled her into his arms. "I'm almost done, baby. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast,"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, glancing around Negan at her father, who was standing with his back to her, arms crossed over his chest. "Why is my dad here?"

"Don't worry, doll." Negan planted a kiss on her head. "No one is getting their head smashed in. I simply invited him over to discuss how to handle a little situation we've been caught up in."

"That being?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, the spitting image of her father.

Negan huffed and the corner of his eyes. "It's a lot, Luc. I promise I'll tell you everything, but not right now."

Rick let out a singular laugh and turned around, avoiding looking at his daughter. "Why? It's too dangerous for her to know? You should have told her before she got wrapped up in this mess. Or maybe you just wanted to fuck her and throw her away like the cheap trash you're so accostumed to."

"Easy there, Richard. You are currently standing in my house," Negan slid Lucy behind his back and locked eyes with Rick, sizing him up.

"Can you two fucking stop?" Lucy growled and stormed out of Negan's office.

"Do you see what you just did, Rick? Ya lit the fucking fire cracker." Negan smirked and leaned out of the door to watch Lucy's ass sway as she made her way down the hall. "See yourself out." He mumbled as he started to follow her. "Oh," he peaked his head back in the door. "While you're aware that I will be buried balls deep in your daughter in about fifteen minutes, I'd say five but she just loves foreplay, don't try anything. I've got eyes everywhere." He smirked as Rick obviously used every ounce of his control to not lunge at Negan and rip his throat out.

"Yup." He managed through clenched teeth and closed fists. Rick watched as Negan sauntered out of the door and down the hall to his baby girl. He debated going in there and beating the shit out of him but he knew Lucy would go ballistic on him and she just forgave him. He was also aware that if Negan didn't see him coming and smash his head in, a guard surely would. He made his way down the hall and hesitated just outside of the door Negan had disappeared into, but kept walking and let himself out.

"Again with the secrets?" Lucy spun around when she heard the door click shut. "You promised me no more secrets. Both of you did."

"Baby," Negan made his way over to her, but stopped when she put her hand up. "Look, I will tell you everything. Just not yet, its way too dangerous for you to know right now. Your dad and I both agree on that. As soon as all of this shit is over I swear I will tell you everything."

Lucy sighed. She had to give Negan some trust, especially because he hadn't technically lied to her. "Fine. But do not keep shit from me anymore."

Negan smiled and closed the distance between them. "You put this on to lure me in here to take advantage of me, didn't you?" He ran his hand down her side and over the curve of her hip.

Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around Negan's neck. "It worked, didn't it?"

Negan scooped her up and effortlessly tossed her onto his bed. "Fuck yeah it did. If it was up to me," he made his way over to her like a predator incroaching on his prey. "My clothes would be the only thing you ever wore."

Lucy watched him close in the distance between them and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. "You sure about that?" She smirked as she slid the shirt off and laid in front of Negan totally exposed.

"Fuck." Negan mumbled as he laid on top of her. "You're going to be the death of me, girl."

Lucy giggled and pulled his shirt off. "Well, considering how close you are to it, I'd say it wouldn't be too hard." She ran her hand down to his obvious boner and grabbed it roughly. "Unlike some things."

Negan growled and attacked her mouth with his own, eliciting a little moan from her. "I can't get enough of you baby." He grumbled against her lips as she ran a hand through his black hair.

"Boss." A sharp knock came from the door.

"Little busy, Dwight." He growled and buried his face in Lucy's neck.

"I know, sir, but it's urgent," Dwights persistent voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oh you better hope its fucking urgent," Negan got up and slid his shirt back over his chiseled abdomen. "Don't you think about going anywhere." He winked at Lucy as he made his way to the door. "What the fuck is so goddamn important?" He shut the door behind him.

When Lucy heard the soft click of the door, she slid off the bed and made her way over to it. She gently pressed her ear to it and heard the men mumbling on the other side, but wasn't unable to make out anything they were saying. Suddenly, the door swung open and both men stood there ogling her.

"You look for one more goddamn second, Dwight, and I will rip your fucking eyes out of their sockets." Negan turned to his right hand man, who broke his stare and hurried down the steps.

"You trust me, baby?" He made his way back into the room and shut the door once again. After Lucy nodded once, he tossed a pair of his sweat pants at her and a tee shirt. "Then get dressed. Quickly." He began shoving random articles of clothes into a duffel bag. "We gotta go."


	18. Looking For You

"Can you slow down?" Lucy huffed and ran behind Negan down the grand staircase. "What the fuck is going on, Negan?"

"I have reason to believe that someone not so nice is on a quest to find you." He huffed and swung the door that led to the garage open. "I'll be fucking damned if I'm gonna let anything happen to you."

"Wait, what do you mean 'looking for me'?" Lucy asked as she watched him fling the bag into the backseat of a giant pickup truck.

"I mean they went to your dads house, then he went to your house. You weren't at either so now they're looking for you." He turned to her. "Now get that sweet ass in the truck."

"Wait, is everyone okay?" Lucy asked, her head spinning. Why would anyone be looking for her? She was nobody. Then it hit her- she was in danger because of Negan and her father.

"Baby," Negan sighed and took her face in his hands. "Everyone is fine. Now get in the truck and let me play the role of the protective boyfriend before I have to play the heroic one."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Lucy smiled and climbed into the giant truck.

Negan shut the door and ran around to the drivers side. "Don't even pretend. You're mine, Lucy. That's never going to fucking change."

Lucy slid across the seat and put her head on Negan's shoulder. She felt herself falling so much faster for Negan than anyone she had ever been with. "And you're mine."

Negan smirked and tore out of the garage. "Nothing is going to happen to you, baby, I promise." He put a protective hand on her thigh and she nuzzled against his salt and pepper stubble. "You better cut that shit out before I pull this car over." He groaned.

Lucy smirked and ran her hand up his thigh. "Who said you had to pull over big boy?" Negan glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, curious about what she meant. "Doesn't take much, does it?" She giggled as her hand ran across the growing bulge in his pants.

"Not around you, baby." He winked as he slowed the truck down to just above the speed limit. If she was going to be playing with him while he drove, the last thing he wanted was to ruin the mood by crashing the truck.

Lucy slowly pulled down his pants just enough that his cock sprang free and slapped her wrist. "Someone's extra excited."

"Luc, you're seriously giving me the worst case of blue balls ever so hurry the fuck up." Negan growled and looked at her.

She giggled and planted a light kiss on his lower head and began to slowly stroke it with the tips of her fingers.

"Fuck baby," Negan grumbled and leant his seat back as far as he safely could to give her room. "That's it." After licking his cock from base to tip, she shoved his entire length down her throat, which was an amazing accomplishment. This elicited a deep growl from Negan who leaned his head back against the rest and tried his best to keep them in the lines. "You miss my big cock, baby?"

Lucy moaned against his dick and continued to deep throat it, trying her hardest not to gag. When she finally came up for air, she began to pump her hand up and down his shaft. "I can't believe how good it tastes, daddy." She bit her lip and watched Negan's reaction to her words.

"Take of your pants." Negan growled. "Now." Without giving it a second thought, Lucy slipped off Negan's sweat pants and her already soaked thong. "Get over here."

"Negan, you're driving." Lucy looked at him skeptically. As much as she loved Negan fucking her, she also loved living.

"Was that sass?" He raised his eyebrow as he slowed the truck down to the actual speed limit and putting on cruise control. Lucy, not wanting to disappoint Negan, moved carefully into his lap. "Now you're gonna have to do all the work, baby."

Lucy leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You do all the talking, I'll do all the bouncing." She carefully slid Negan's giant cock into her wet folds and slammed herself down.

"Goddamn it, Lucy." He growled as she started bouncing. "You love being fucked by my big cock, don't you, you dirty fucking girl?"

Stifling back a moan, Lucy nodded and continued to slam herself up and down on Negan's huge shaft. "So fucking good," she mumbled.

"Look how close you are," Negan smirked and began to slam up into her abyss, making her cry out with pleasure. "Come on baby, cum all over my cock."

Without needing any more encouragement, she came harder than she ever had before, riding her climax until its end. "Jesus." She breathed and stopped bouncing. "I need a minute after that," she sighed but didn't make any movements to get off Negan's lap.

"Good, go clean it off." He smirked and took her off of his lap.

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down at Negan's cock which glistened with her wetness.

"Take that pretty mouth and wrap it around daddy's big cock." He raised his eyebrows and grabbed her around the neck and shoved her face down to his cock once again.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy began to deep throat Negans cock once again. "That's right, baby girl, swallow that cock." His words made Lucy moan, which vibrated down his dick. "I'm gonna cum," he growled and tried to pull her up, but she wasn't budging. "Fuck, you want it, don't you?" Lucy moaned again in responce and began to rub his balls as his public hair tickled her nose.

With a deep growl, Negan released in Lucy's mouth and watched as she sat up and swallowed every last drop. "So fucking sexy." Negan grumbled as he pulled off the highway. Neither of them realized just how far they had traveled down the highway and Negan almost missed his turn.

"Where we headed?" Lucy asked, pulling her pants back up.

"Honestly baby, wherever you wanna go." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I need to wrap some things up at the restaurant so I thought we'd stay here for tonight. Not much, but you and me are the only people that know about it."

"Where's here?" Lucy asked as she looked around the late afternoon sunshine. They turned off the main road and drove down a deserted path.

"I have a cabin down here. I go here to decompress or when shit hits the fan." Negan finally got up the energy to pull his pants off and switched off the cruise control. "We're not obnoxiously far from Terminus, but just far enough."

They pulled up to a tiny log cabin buried in between the trees. "I love it." Lucy's eyes lit up as she took in the scene in front of her. "I could stay here forever."

Negan smiled and put the truck into park. "We can if you want."

"You'd get so bored." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Negan and laughed.

Negan smirked and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her head. "I'd go anywhere with you."


	19. Home

"Negan this is beautiful." Lucy smiled as Negan led her to a picnic he set overlooking the lake behind his cabin.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You happy baby?"

"I am." She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. "If anything, this is a nice get away from reality."

Negan scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the blanket. He sat down as placed her in his lap so that she was strattling him. "I love you." Lucy was taken aback for a moment. She hadn't heard those words from any man not in her family for a long time and it kind of scared her. "What is it baby?" Negan asked, clearly feeling her discomfort. "Too soon?"

"No, no. It's just... the last person to say that to me hurt me pretty badly. I mean, physically..." her eyes trailed off to the lake that was behind Negan's shoulders. "I know you would never do that to me, but still... I'm scared."

Negan nodded to signal he understood and wiped the hair away from Lucy's face. "It's okay to be scared baby. I mean, you ran away with me with no fucking explanation, which shows a lot of fucking trust." Lucy smiled and looked at him. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm never going to hurt you baby, and I'll never let anyone put a fucking hand on you."

Lucy smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Negan."

"Baby, don't say it just because you think it'll hurt my feelings. I'm too mean to get my feelings hurt." He ran a hand along her back and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

Lucy looked up at his face, which is usually bore a cocky, big boss look but had softened to reveal a different side of him. "I do love you Negan, so fucking much."

Negan's familiar smirk returned to his face. "Looks like you've been hanging out with me too long, doll. Starting to talk like me." Lucy playfully smacked his arm. "Oh baby, you're playing with fire." He smirked and began to tickle her under her arms.

Lucy squeeked and tried to push away from Negan. "Stop!" She managed through giggles. "Negan!" She squirmed out enough that she fell onto her back, giving him a prime opportunity to crawl on top of her and continue his tickle assault. In an effort to stop him, Lucy pulled his face down and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "The way I see it," she mumbled in between kisses, "you have two options."

"Oh?" Negan raised his eyebrow and pulled away from her slightly.

"You can either continue to tickle me, thus neutralizing every sexual opportunity you will have for the foreseeable future," Lucy ran a hand down his chest and began to play with his belt. "Or," she slowly began to unbuckle it. "You can take me right here."

"Right in the middle of the woods, huh?" Negan smirked as she started unbuttoning his pants. "Dirty fucking girl."

Lucy smirked and reached a hand down his open jeans and began to stroke his hardening cock. "Your dirty fucking girl."

Negan growled and began to assault her lips with his own. He had never been more turned on in his life, which was saying a lot. Lucy moaned slightly as she felt him become fully hard in her hand as she stroked it. "Fuck, you just can't get enough of my cock, can you?" He growled in her ear as she quickened her strokes.

"Boss?" Dwights voice cut through the silence like a bomb.

Lucy's eyes widened, thinking they had been caught fucking in the woods like a bunch of teenagers. "Relax baby," Negan smirked as he reached next to the picnic basket. "Walkie talkie." He laughed at Lucy's sigh of relief before pressing the button to speak. "I swear on your fucking mother, Dwighty boy, this better be fucking important."

"Sorry sir, just wanted to let you know we figured out whose hunting your girl." The scratchy voice came from the other end.

Negan got up slowly and rebuttoned his pants. "Go on.."

"The names Shawn Rios. Best I got right now is that he's a newer member of the Familia."

"Get him. Meet me at the tunnel in fourth five minutes." Negan threw the walkie down and made his way over to Lucy. "I'm sorry, doll, I gotta go. I promise you'll get this tonight." He grabbed his crotch and winked. "Now let's get you back to the cabin."

"No." Lucy protested and stood to her feet. "I'm coming."

"The fuck you are!" Negan shot at her as she began to trample through the forest. "Besides, you're going to wrong way." He laughed as he watched her make a u-turn and stomp past him, the determination clear in her eyes.

"You can't stop me!" She huffed as she walked faster, trying to gain some distance on Negan.

"Actually I can." He scooped her over his shoulder and made his way back to the cabin. "I definitely don't mind this view, though." He smirked and planted a firm slap on her ass. Once they were back to the cabin, Negan tossed her onto the bed and grabbed his keys. "Stay here and study. Don't go wandering out into the woods or do anything stupid. I'll have a man outside in five minutes."

"You want me to be in your life, right?" Lucy crossed her arms, her face growing serious. "Well this is a part of it, and you can't fucking pick and choose which parts I'm in or not."

"Lucy, baby," he knelt in front of where she sat on the bed so they were eye to eye. "I'm not going to expose you to this shit."

"You don't get a choice," Lucy watched him carefully. "You chose to be with me, I chose to be with you. You cant shut me out because you don't want me to be "exposed to" another part of your life." She pulled him to her by his collar. "There is nothing you can do that will make me not love you or want to be with you." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

Negan sighed, knowing she had won. "Fine. But whatever you see, just promise me that you'll remember that the person you're about to see isn't the real me. It's who I have to be."

Lucy nodded and smiled. "And when we get home I'll be all yours."

"Home, huh?" He smiled.

Lucy nodded. "You're not getting rid of me. You'll have to deal with Maggie more than you'd probably like..." her eyes widened slightly. "Shit!"

"What baby?" Negan asked as he rose to his feet.

"I haven't talked to Maggie in like three days! She's probably worried sick!" She began to rummage around the room looking for her phone.

"Your dad took care of it. She thinks I surprised you with a trip to New York City." Negan smiled. He had never felt like this before. He had never brought a girl to his house, not even girls he considered himself serious with, and here he is not only moving in with this girl but also professing his love.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Well, lets go." She grabbed Negan's hand and led him to the truck waiting for them outside. Whatever was about to happen, Lucy knew that he wasn't going to scare her off.


	20. My Girl

Lucy followed Negan into his restaurant and into the back of the kitchen. He was walking so fast she could barely keep up. Before they reached the door, a pair of rough hands grabbed her arm and caused her to squeal. "Daryl!" Lucy hissed as she tried to break free of his grip, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Helping protect you. Trust goes both ways, Luc. I can't expose you to this shit and you'll have to fucking accept that." Negan said as he slipped behind a door partially hidden by a rack of supplies.

"Let me go!" Lucy hissed as Daryl led her to the front of the building.

"To answer your question- your father called me. You think I'm going to let anything happen to my girl?" Daryl gently pushed her into a booth and stood next to it, trapping her in the seat. "Have some trust in me, kid. Have I ever let you get hurt?"

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. She knew that both men were right, she didn't even want to know what was going on down there so why was she trying so hard to insert herself into the situation?

"How's school?" He mumbled, desperate to change the subject.

Lucy shrugged. "It's fine, slowing down now that the semesters wrapping up."

Daryl nodded. "Don't let this douchebag stop you from going back next semester. You're, what, halfway done? Keep going."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her father never gave her these pep talks because he always expected her to do the right thing, but Daryl seemed to know the key to Lucy's heart, and mind. "He hasn't tried to stop me, Uncle Daryl. In fact, I'm sure he'll personally escort me to my lecture tomorrow."

As if on cue, Negan appeared behind Daryl. "Just can't keep me out of your mouth, huh doll?" He winked.

"Just because her father won't kick your ass, it doesn't mean that I won't." Daryl shot at Negan as Negan reached around him for Lucy's hand.

"Relax you feisty son of a bitch. It was a joke. C'mon Luc, we got a big night."

Lucy raised her eyebrows as she slid out of the booth. She gave Daryl a quick hug and then grabbed Negan's hand. "Big night?"

"Yeah, I figured that since I clearly can't get rid of you," he winked, "that maybe you should meet my folks."


	21. Bite Me

"Well look at you." Negan smirked as Lucy sauntered down the steps. She was wearing an outfit that Negan, of course, had bought for her.

"Do I look appropriate?" She asked, smoothing her hands down the front of her blouse and pants.

Negan smiled at her nervousness and grabbed her hand. "You look absolutely stunning my love." He grabbed her hand and led her out to the Impala.

The carried was a short one filled with comfortable silence- Negan's mind was somewhere in the distance and Lucy's was wrapped up on the dinner she was about to partake in. They arrived at a small house just outside of Terminus. It looked like every other house- small, with pretty flowers lining the walkway.

"Mama!" Negan exclaimed when she opened the door. Negan embraced a tiny woman smaller than Lucy. She had to be about seventy and had thin black hair on the top of her head. After a few words exchanged in Italian, Negan led Lucy in the house. "Mama, this is Lucy."

"When you make her your wife?" She said in a thick Italian accent as she picked the remote off the living room table to mute the tv.

"I was watching that!" A man with thin, grey hair who had to be pushing 89 said from the corner recliner.

"Gino, the kids are here, you can wait," she waved her hand and made her way to the kitchen.

"Have you seen this, my son?" The man asked Negan, gesturing toward the tv.

Negan and Lucy's eyes wandered to the tv. On it there was a crime scene- a bunch of cops and EMT's surrounded by crime scene tape. There were a crowd of people and press gathered around, watching the drama unfold. On the ground lay two bodies, both covered up with white tarps.

"I'm telling you kids," the man waved his hand at them. "If you read Revelations it says that the dead will rise again!"

"Papa," Negan shook his head at the man. "That's the entire bible. It's probably just some new drug that's stronger than bath salts. Give it a few days and this will all go away."

The old man shook his head. "I'm telling you two that it's coming. You can fight me all you want, but I am always right."

"Gino, stop embarrassing Negan in front of his girlfriend. This is the reason we haven't met a girlfriend since he was sixteen! Now come eat," Negan's mother walked in, shaking her head. Without looking at anyone but Negan's father, she walked back out of the room.

Negan squeezed her hand and led her into the small dining room. There was a traditional Italian Sunday meal laid out on the table and everyone took a seat around.

"It looks delicious." Lucy smiled at Negan's mother.

"Of course it is, you come over and I'll teach you how to feed my son. Now dig in, lord knows you need it." She gestured to Lucy's tiny frame and dished out a hearty load of pasta onto her plate.

After Negan led a short prayer, he poured everyone some wine and his father led a toast. "To health, happiness, and family- may it grow still." He gestured at Negan and Lucy.

After the meal the men gathered in the living room while Lucy helped clean up.

"I'm telling you, my son," Negan's father pointed at him. "You two need to get out of the city- far away."

"And want about you two?" Negan raised an eyebrow at his father.

"We go with you." The man shrugged.

Before Negan could answer, a shadow outside caught his eye. "You expecting anyone, dad?"

"Not beside the Lord." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.

Slowly Negan rose from his seat and made his way to the window. The shadow did not waiver when Negan approached the window, but instead drew closer. Peaking through the curtain, Negan could see a man that he recognized as Mr. Capino from down the street standing in the light from the pouch. His grey eyes were searching for something that wasn't there.

"Stay here." Negan mumbled as he grabbed the baseball bat from the closet by the door and made his way out to the porch. His father only waved a hand in response.. "Mr. Capino?" Negan asked, catching the attention of the mans grey eyes. "Can I help you?"

The man only grunted and slowly made his way to the porch.

"Mr. Capino, I will not fucking hesitate to bash your fucking brains in if you keep coming at me." Negan gripped the bat as the man stumbled up the steps of the house. Negan pushed him back down the steps with the bat, which elicited a snap of the teeth from the man.

"I know you did not just try to bite me." Negan sauntered down the steps and toward the snarling man. With one quick swing that would knock even the best boxers uncouncious, Negan knocked the man off balance. This only seemed to momentarily stun the man, who charged at Negan. He didn't really have a choice but to beat the mans brains to a pulp.

"Alright, dad." Negan said, walking back in the house. "Grab mama and Lucy. I have to make some calls and we are getting the fuck out of here."


	22. Completely Gray

Negan!" Lucy gasped as she was led past the body laying on the lawn. "What is going on?"

"I told you not to look!" He growled as she was shoved into the Impala.

She looked in the driveway to see Dwight gently helping Negan's parents into his truck with a few bags that Negan's father already had prepared of food, water, first aid stuff, and photo albums.

"We're getting the fuck out of the city. I have my men getting our shit together." Negan threw the Impala into gear and peeled off of his parents quiet street.

"We can't just leave!" Lucy huffed as she quickly buckled her seatbelt to avoid being thrown around the cab. "What about school? What about my family?!"

"Baby, you know you being smart as shit turns me on like a fucking switch, but school is not going to fucking happen. A few of my guys are rounding up your family and they're meeting us where we're going." He wouldn't look at her. He was scared and Lucy could see it written all over his face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Negan are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?! What happened to that man?" Lucy gripped the dashboard to try to steady herself against Negan's frantic driving.

"Luc, can you please just sit there and be quiet? Please?" He growled. "I need to fucking think." They were speeding along the intersection, passing the exit for a Terminus and making no apparent effort to slow down.

Lucy made no effort to break the silence that had enclosed on them. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked out the window, watching as the trees and cars pass. She had no idea where they were going or why. She didn't know what she should feel- mad, scared, excited- so she just felt nothing.

Hours later

They had been in the car for what felt like days. At this point in the road trip, Lucy had her feet across Negan's lap and rested her head against the passenger window. Nothing had been said since Negan snapped at her to be quiet and they were both in tuned to what the other was feeling in the tiny space that they were sharing.

"I'm sorry." Negan mumbled as he pulled off of the highway and onto the exit he needed. Those words were not ones that he used often, if ever, and somehow he said it to Lucy without giving it a second thought.

"Will you tell me what's going on then?" She asked, looking at him seriously.

"If I knew I would babydoll. I really would." He patted her leg and slowed the car down to an acceptable speed limit. "But for now I have to do whatever I can to protect my family."

"And what about mine?" Lucy peered out of the window. They were now pulling up to a gravel road in what Lucy could tell was the middle of nowhere.

"I'm working on that." Negan got out of the car and walked over to the man standing against Negan's big truck. Lucy could tell that they weren't by the cabin they escaped too previously. She had no idea where they were. Negan and the man started walking over to the Impala again- Negan toward the passenger side and the man toward the driver side.

"Come on baby." Negan opened her door and watched her get out. "Simon, I'll see you soon." The man nodded and slid into the Impala. Lucy followed Negan to the truck and didn't protest when he picked her up to help her in.

"Is it something mob related?" Lucy asked, grabbing his arm before he could shut the door. "We're not in danger are we?"

"No, Luc, it's not mob related." He shut her door, leaving Lucy highly aware that he didn't acknowledge the second question she had asked. They started driving into the forest. The only light in the utter blackness was from the trucks headlights. They continued that way for a while until a Negan pulled up to a large compound with a large, barbed wire wrapped fence around the perimeter. There were lights everywhere, illuminating not only the compound but also the surrounding area.

"Are we at a prison?" Lucy's eyes widened as the gate opened in front of them.

"Nope," Negan said as he drove through the gates and nodded to the men that were standing around. "This, doll face, is the epitome of safety." He slid out of the truck and walked over to the group of men, not waiting for Lucy this time. She scrambled out of the truck and hurried over to Negan, hopeful to get a snipit of what was going on.

"Looks like people are just going nuts, boss. Saw one today, cop emptied an entire round into 'em. Didn't stop till someone shot 'em right in the dome." One of the men said, making a gun with his fingers and putting it up to his head.

Negan nodded slowly, concern written all over his face. "You see their eyes?"

"Completely grey." The man said, looking to Lucy as if he was telling a horror story around a campfire.

"Alright men," Negan nodded. "Here's what's going to happen. I want a guard around the perimeter. No one comes in here unless Simon, Dwight, or myself okay it, unless he's one of us. I have people going to get your families. We're going to stay here until thisnshut calms down because it's only going to get worse before it gets better."

All of the men nodded and went to their respective stations around the gate. Negan waited until everyone was in place to grab Lucy's hand and lead her inside. "What is this place?" Lucy asked, widening her eyes as they adjusted to the softer light inside.

"It's our warehouse technically. Probably best you stay out of the bottom part, kinda dangerous." He winked and let her past racks of machine guns, handguns, bazookas, and a bunch of other things Lucy couldn't name.

They got on a service elevator and went to the fifth floor- the very top. "So floors three and four are rooms for my men and their families. The second floor is kind of a common area, but this, my dear, is all ours." The exited the elevator and opened a door that was strategically placed at the end of the hallway.

They entered to see a penthouse- nothing close to what Lucy had pictured. There was a living room area complete with plush chairs and a television. Lucy noticed an empty bookshelf behind it. There was a big kitchen connected to the living room and a huge glass window overlooking the back side of the compound.

"What do you think?" Negan smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"I think the bookshelves are a little empty." She elbowed him in the ribs and walked in.

"I'm sure you'll fill them up quick." He followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We might be here for a while."

Lucy sighed. She had promised herself that she wouldn't worry about what was going on until she knew she had to. Negan could be way overreacting about whatever it is. She had noticed his tendency to do just that.

"What's wrong, doll?" Negan breathed against her neck, causing Lucy to lean back against him.

"Nothing." She mumbled as he planted a kiss on the most sensitive part of her neck. "You just haven't shown me our room yet."

Negan smirked and grabbed her hair until a pony tail. He figured that tonight was just as good as any to try something different with Lucy. She gasped at the contact and glanced back at him, causing him to give it a tug. "Did I say to look at me?"

"No." She bit her lip to try to hide her smile. She knew what Negan was doing and she felt the wetness start to grow between her legs.

"No what?" He asked, giving her hair a little tug.

"No daddy." She breathed and leaned back against him.

"That's fucking right. Now get that sweet ass in the bedroom." He let her hair go and watched her walk through the kitchen and into the bedroom. After a minute he followed. Lucy was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Her hands were in her lap as she waited for him. "On your knees." He grumbled as he started to unbuckle his belt.

Lucy bit her lip and slid off of the bed and waited in front of him. As he pulled down his pants and boxers, his giant cock sprang free, almost hitting Lucy in the face. Without hesitation, Lucy wrapped her lips around the head and started to pump her hands slowly.

"Did I fucking say you could do that?" Negan growled, trying to stifle the moan that escaped his mouth.

"No daddy," she pouted and dropped her hands.

"I guess I'll just have to punish you then." He sighed and grabbed the back of Lucy's head. "Open up." Without hesitation, Lucy opened her mouth and Negan shoved his aching cock into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. Once he felt Lucy's throat relax, he began to slide the rest of the way in so that his entire cock disappeared into her tiny mouth. "Fuck." He mumbled at the sight and began to roughly shove his cock in and out of her mouth. Before Negan could reach his peak, he pulled out of her mouth and threw her on the bed. "Well princess, you took that like a fucking champ."

Lucy smiled and wiped away the tears that had unvoluntarily formed in her eyes and layed on the bed. She had to admit she fucking enjoyed how rough Negan was being with her.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? My dirty fucking girl." Negan smirked and pulled her pants down roughly. He wasn't in the mood to take his time with her tonight. He just needed to be inside of her and have a sense of normalcy for a little bit.

"Please." Lucy breathed as he rubbed his cock against her opening.

"That's right baby," he smirked and continued. "Beg."

"Please Negan," Lucy moaned and shut her eyes. "Please fuck me."

Negan smirked and flipped her over on her stomach. "Well since you asked so nicely," he grabbed her hips to force her ass in the air. "I guess I could make that work." He slammed his cock into her wet folds, not giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Negan." She gasped as she grabbed onto the fluffy comforter. Suddenly, he began to relentlessly slam into her. He had never been rough with her, and Lucy was loving every second of it.

"You like that? You like the way I slam into that tight pussy?" He grumbled, pulling her hair as she picked up his pace and settled into a steady rhythm. "Tell daddy how much you fucking love his cock fucking you."

"I fucking love it," Lucy managed to say between breaths. She buried her face in the bed to stifle her cries of pleasure, but Negan was having none of it. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so there was nothing to stifle her moans. "I'm gonna..."

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her knees buckled under her and she fell flat onto the bed, forcing Negan's cock out of her. Rolling over onto her back, she looked up at Negan apologetically. "I'm sorry,"

Negan smirked and knelt onto the bed. "Don't apologize because I made you cum so hard you fell over." Lucy smiled at him softly, trying to keep her eyes open. "Now told these just like this." He grabbed her breasts and forced them together. Lucy looked up at him confused, but didn't question what he was doing.

Once her hands were in place, Negan slid his cock in between her breasts and began to pump his hips, grunting with each thrust. Once Lucy realized what he was doing, she bIt her lip and enjoyed watching Negan's face in sheer pleasure as he reached his peak. He quickly released her hands and blew his load all over her breasts.

"God damn." He breathed, looking down at her. "Now that is a beautiful sight."

Lucy blushed and reached over on the bedside table for a tissue. She couldn't believe that she enjoyed that.

After they were both cleaned up, Negan collapsed on the bed next to Lucy and pulled her to him. "I'm not letting anything happen to you." He planted a kiss on her head and they drifted into the land of sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Please let me know what you think!


	23. Max

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Negan slammed his fist down on the table. They had been in the warehouse for two days and in that time he had almost all of his resources tied up in finding Lucy's family.

"Sorry boss." Dwight mumbled and looked at the floor. "We've looked everywhere. You would be surprised at how fast the world is turning to shit out there."

"Have you fucking tried to call them?" Negan grunted through his teeth. How was he going to tell Lucy she probably wouldn't see her family ever again?

"Yes sir. We made contact with Daryl. He said he would be coming to get his niece and said to go fuck ourselves, but that was the night we all arrived." Dwight said and looked up at Negan tentatively.

"If you see him, you bring him to me. Make sure she does not see him until I want her too. Got it?" He looked at every single one of his men that were gathered around the table. They nodded in unison before their eyes started to wander to behind Negan. "The fuck is so important behind me?" He turned around to see Lucy standing in the doorway, eyes wide at the scene in front of her. She was wearing one of Negan's shirts which, thankfully for the sake of his men, went down to her knees. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she looked like she just woke up.

"Sorry." She mumbled and swiftly turned to go back into the bedroom she shared with Negan.

"Remember what I said." Negan mumbled to his men before following suit. "You okay?" He asked as he shut the door behind him. Lucy plopped down on the bed and put a pillow over her face.

"It's just killing me sitting around all day." She mumbled through the pillow. "There has to be something I can do."

"I'm sure there's someone you can do." Negan smirked and laid down next to her.

Lucy moved the pillow away from her face and looked at him. "Wipe the smirk off your face, Negan." She was clearly getting irritated and restless. Lucy wasn't the type of girl who could sit around not doing anything all day.

"Babe, what do you want me to do?" He pulled her over to him. "Just tell me what you want and I'll make sure it happens."

"I want to go to school." She mumbled and looked at him.

"No go, princess. Too dangerous." He shook his head. "But I'll tell you what. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out, huh? Let you see what the fuck is happening out there for yourself."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, sitting up. As far as she knew there was some weird virus going around that was killing people and Negan brought her here so she wouldn't catch it.

"You'll see, my love. Get dressed."

Once Lucy was dressed and ready, Negan led her down the back steps of the building. He wasn't going to take the chance of her seeing Daryl before he had a chance to talk to him. Once they reached the back of the complex, he gestured for Dwight and another man Lucy recognized as Simon come over to him.

"Get the armored car. We're going into town and I need you two in the car and a car in front and a car behind. We're not taking any chances today, even though I know doing this is taking a big risk. Keep your eyes open, walkies on, and we'll be back in an hour." Negan nodded at the men and walked over to a big truck that looked army issued. He helped Lucy inside and she slid to the middle, Simon sliding in next to her and Dwight in the back. Both men were heavily armed and Negan had his favorite weapon- a barbed wire wrapped baseball bat. Lucy hadn't seen it before, but she had heard stories from her father as to what Negan does with it.

After a short drive through the woods, they were once again on a main road. Lucy tried to memorize the way they had came in case she ever needed to know, but it was nearly impossible.

"Brace yourself, kid." Simon mumbled as they passed the two armored army trucks that were placed to block the road. Where they trying to keep people in or out? And why was the army here?

"Make sure we come back for those when we go out for a supply run." Negan pointed at the trucks that his men had moved out of the way.

They slowly pulled through the main road of a town Lucy didn't recognize. The strips of businesses on either side of the road were completely vandalized. The windows were broken, littered with graffiti. If it wasn't for the small fires that burned in random places in the street, Lucy would have thought the town was abandoned.

Lucy's eyes then wandered to the street- there were bodies everywhere. "Oh my God," Lucy mumbled as she leaned forward to get the full effect. "What is going on, guys? There is no way a virus could do this."

Negan brought the truck to hault as a lady wandered into the street. "I honestly don't know what the fuck is going on. None of us do, but we do know that if you come in contact with one of these guys, you become one of them."

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked as the woman turned to the truck. The woman snarled and clawed at the truck, desperate to get inside. Lucy saw that her eyes were not green or blue, but instead her entire eyes were completely grey. Her clothes were tattered and she had cuts and scrapes all over her bare arms, including a sizeable chunk that was missing from her arm.

"We don't know, but they try to bite you if you get close enough," Simon said as he lit a cigarette. He rolled the window down as the woman made her way to the passenger side of the truck. He stuck his arm out of the window to demonstrate to Lucy just what he meant. The truck was high enough that the woman couldn't reach, but that didn't stop her from trying. Snapping her jaw like a rapid dog, she snarled and reached for Simons arm, not realizing that there was no way she would reach it.

Negan put the truck back in gear and continued down the road until the truck in front of them came to an abrupt stop. The men piled out of the truck holding large machine guns up at whatever was coming. Suddenly, without any other warning, they discharged their weapons in rapid succession and ran back to the truck.

"Boss," a voice called from the walkie on the dash. "We gotta get out of there. There's a lot of them."

"Calm down, Joey." Negan replied cooly into the walkie talkie. "You're in an armored truck, nothing is getting in." He put the truck back in gear and made their way behind the other truck. They now turned to go down a residential street, where they saw nothing. The houses and the street were desolate. Belongings laid on lawns, car doors hung open, but there were no dead bodies and no infected people wandering around. Lucy scanned the empty houses until she saw a little boy playing with a truck under a tree. He couldn't have been more than three.

"Negan stop!" Lucy cried when she saw the boy.

"What is it, Luc?" Negan asked, but stopped the car.

"There's a little boy over there!" She cried and pointed to the tree. "We have to help him."

Negan looked at Simon, who nodded and hopped out of the truck, Lucy followed suit quicker than Negan could grab her. Quickly, she hurried over to the boy, who looked up at her terrified. "Hi honey." She smiled and knelt down in front of him. "My name is Lucy, where's your mommy?" The little boy shook his head and clung the truck to his chest. "Are you all by yourself?"

The boy nodded and looked up at her with big blue eyes. He was dirty, but he looked like he had been taken care of. Lucy had no idea how long this shit had been hitting the fan, but she knew she couldn't just leave him here. "Do you want to come with me? I promise I'll take care of you and I'll even make you some pancakes, huh?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "What's your favorite kind?"

"Chocowat!" The little boy exlaimed with a giggle, suddenly enveloped in emotions that he should be feeling at three.

"Chocolate!" Lucy exlaimed and put her hands on her cheecks. "Thats my favorite!" She giggled with the boy and held out her hand. "What do you say? Chocolate pancakes?"

The boy smiled and took her hand. Lucy stood up and made looked back over at the truck, where Simon, Negan, and Dwight now stood, the other men now forming a perimeter around them.

"What the fuck just happened?" Negan mumbled as he watched Lucy with the boy.

"I think you just became a dad," Simon laughed and slapped him on the back. He made his way over to Lucy and the boy to help them gather all of the boys toys.

"Well shit," Negan mumbled as he watch the scene unfold in front of him. He hadn't even considered having kids before this moment, and now, as the world took a nose dive into a pile of shit, he was taking on not only caring for Lucy, his parents, his men, and their families, but also now a kid. He smiled at Lucy as she made her way over, now carrying the little boy. "This little guy coming home with us?" He did his best to hide the angst that was building inside of him.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled as the little boy hid his face from Negan. "This silly boys name is Max." She tickled him until he lifted his head and flung his arms around her neck. "Watch the language," she mouthed as she started walking toward the door.

When she turned, the little boy stuck his tongue out at Negan, causing Negan to look at Simon, who was hysterical at this point. He thought that Negan becoming a father, especially like this, was the funniest thing in the world. Negan returned the gesture at the kid and helped Lucy into the truck. As he made his way to the drivers side of the truck, only one thought rotated in his head.

What the fuck just happened?


	24. Always

Time had been moving slowly for Lucy. She had fallen into a routine with Max and spent her days trying to keep him occupied while Negan attempted to keep everyone safe. She now had a vague idea of what was going on, thanks to a conversation she overheard when Negan thought she was asleep with the baby.

"It's the fucking apocolypse out there." She heard one of Negan's men mumble. "It was proclaimed that the dead would rise."

"We don't have time for that bullshit right now." Negan snapped. "Whatever the fuck is happening out there isn't what's important. What's important is keeping my family safe and fed, along with all of your families."

"Speaking of which," another voice said. She recognized it as Simon's. "How's life with a kid now? Haven't really had time to ask."

"Yeah, how's Daddy Negs?" The other man laughed.

"Fuck man, it's different." Negan sighed. "I mean, I can't get some pussy anytime I want it now, but it's good. The kids smart as shit, too. And sleeps through the night."

"The day we all thought would never come." Simon chuckled. "Well, I'm going to rest up. I need to be sharp for that run tomorrow."

Lucy heard the other man agree and once she heard the door click, she emerged from their bedroom. Negan was standing by the picture window, a glass of Jack in his hand, looking out comtemplatively. "Hey." She almost whispered as she approached him.

"Hey." He smiled and took her in his arms. They hadn't seen much of each other lately, Negan always seemed to be doing something and who was Lucy to tell him to slow down? He had a lot of people to protect. "How's my boy?"

Lucy smiled at the sentiment in Negan's voice. "Good, sleeping like a rock." She put her head on Negans arm and looked at their reflection in the window. If anyone saw them, they would look like a happy couple. A little off in age considering Negan was about thirteen years older, but happy nonetheless.

"I wish this were under better cicrumstances." Negan mumbled into Lucy's hair. "I'm finally living the fuckin' dream and the world decides to take a nose dive into a pile of shit."

Lucy smiled and looked back at Negan. "My world seems almost perfect." Almost Lucy thought. If only my family were here too. Negan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and started walking away from the window.

"Where are we goin' hot stuff?" Negan smirked and followed without resistance.

"Away from the window." Lucy smirked and pushed him onto the couch. Immediately, she straddled his lap and planted a heated kiss on his lips. It's been too long since they were intimate. I guess that's the sacrifice that parents make. Lucy thought as she ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little.

Negan reached behind her and firmly grabbed her ass, forcing her to create friction over his hardening length. "God damn." He mumbled as she voluntarily continued her motions.

"I need you." Lucy mumbled against his lips while she fumbled with her belt.

"Well, princess," Negan smirked and helped her to pull his pants down. "Your wish is my command." Without hesitation, Lucy reached down a grabbed his length, slowly pumping his length. Negan tried his best not to, but a grunt escaped his lips as he watched Lucy's tiny hand work on him.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice called from the doorway. Negan and Lucy both jumped in surprise and turned to see Max standing there with the stuffed tiger that Negan had found on a supply run.

"Hey bud." Negan smiled, quickly tucking himself back in his pants. He opened his arms and Max climbed into them, giving Negan the biggest hug he could muster.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." Max buried his head in Negan's shoulder, still clutching the tiger.

"That's alright, bud. Daddy won't let anything happen to you." Negan smiled at the word "daddy". Of course he's been called it before, but never in this sense, never by a kid who, for all intents and purposes, was his.

"Or Mommy?" He asked and looked Negan in the eyes.

"Or mommy. I will always protect you two, no matter what." He smiled and got up, picking Max up with him. "Now let's get you to bed."


	25. Shots

The next day, Lucy decided it would be good to get Max out of their apartment for a little while. "Now," Lucy smiled, helping him gather some of the toys Negan had brought back for him. "You have to listen to Mommy while we're outside and watch out for Daddy's friends." Max nodded and reached for Lucys hand, as he always did when they left their apartment even if it was just to go see Negan's parents a floor down.

They made their way down the back stairwell of the compound, careful to stay out of the way of Negan's men, who were always in a rush to get somewhere. Once they were outside, Lucy found an area outback where no one else was, and set up Max's toys next to her blanket. "Mommy?" Max asked as she sat down. "Will you play trucks with me?"

"Of course baby." She smiled and took the truck Max offered her.

They had just settled into a routine when a loud bang emerged from the woods. Lucy looked up in time to see a man hit the ground, followed by a symphony of bangs. Gunshots, Lucy thought, scooping Max up and running behind the armored truck about fifty feet from where they sat.

"Mommy?" Max asked, sounding as calm as a child could sound in that situation.

"It's okay, baby, remember what daddy said last night?" Lucy smiled and made sure she had completely shielded Max from where the gunshots were coming from. The shots were getting closer and she knew she had to get out of there. Now there was loud booms coming from both sides- Negan was fighting back.

"What the fuck, kiddo!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Simon. He had seen Lucy and Max crouched behind the truck from inside the building and ran to them. "You're always getting yourself into something!"

"Simon!" She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a quick hug. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Shit if I know." He glanced out from behind the armored truck and fired a few shots. "But we gotta get you two inside, it's safe there."

Lucy nodded and hugged Max tighter. "Make a run for it and ill cover you." Simon said as he shifted to be behind Lucy. With a deep breath, Lucy ran for what seemed like an hour trying to get back to the building. There were shots whizzing around her, but finally she flung the door open and dove inside of the warehouse.

Simon slid in right after her, shutting it securely. "You guys have nothing to worry about, this place is the safest you can be right now and there's no way those dickbags are getting in. Right, bud? You gonna protect your momma?" He knelt down to be eye level with Max.

"Yes! No dickbags will hurt Mommy!" Max stomped his foot and stood in front of Lucy.

Simon and Lucy looked at each other and laughed. "Language, buddy." Lucy smiled and took his hand. The gun shots had ceased outside and Simon peeked out to see a few bodies of Negan's men laying on the lawn and a few more on the other side of the fence- the attackers.

"What the fuck was that shit!" Negan bellowed as he ran down the steps.

"I don't know, boss, but I think we got 'em." Simon said, walking over to meet Negan. "Whoever thinks they can take this place is just fucking stupid."

"Lucy?" Negan asked, looking past Simon at her and Max. "Were you out there?"

"I mean yeah, but we're okay," Lucy gave him a small smile to prove it and nudged Max to do the same.

"Yeah Daddy," Max said, "those dickbags didn't hurt Mommy."

Negan bent down and opened his arms, accepting Max's running leap into them. "That's my boy. You protect your mommy?"

"Yes Daddy." He nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Negan positioned him on his hip and opened his other arm for Lucy. "What were you two even doing outside?" He asked, kissing her head.

"I thought it might be nice for Max to go outside for a bit." Lucy hugged them both tightly, the actuality of what had just happened finally hitting her. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as shit going to figure it out." Negan said. "Simon, get Dwight and meet me upstairs. It's time for Max's nap." Simon nodded and disappeared into the warehouse.

"Negan," Lucy grabbed his hand as he turned to go to the elevator.

"I said it was time for Max's nap, not yours." Negan held her hand and pulled her firmly to his side. "Keeping you in the dark won't protect you, so I might as well tell you everything."


	26. War

Negan's high ranking men filed into their living room and gathered around the couches in the center of the room. Negan was pacing in front of the window and Lucy was cleaning up the mess of toys that was scattered around the living room.

"Do we have any idea who could have done this?" Negan finally broke the silence in the room. He turned to face his men, trying to appear neutral.

"Not as of yet, boss." Dwight said from his seat on the couch. "But we're working on it."

Negan ran a hand along his salt and pepper scruff and nodded. "This was an attack on us. That shit will not fly, not under my watch." He continued to pace the room, now moving away from the window. "And they fired directly at my family." He stopped facing and turned on his heel. "You know what that means?" A humorless smile lined his lips as he looked at each of the men. "That means they're going to die an excruciatingly slow death."

His men nodded in response. They didn't question Negan's judgement, mostly because they would do the same if it was their family. Whoever did this was in for it, and they felt a little scared for them.

"This is the beginning of a war. One we will win. Get the shit together, find out who the fuck had the balls to do this, and come get me." Negan said and looked out the window at the bodies lying on the outside of the fence and a few in the woods. "And get their guns while you're out there."

Without another word, Negan's men got up and filed out of the room. Lucy went over and placed her hand on Negan's shoulder. "Look at me." Negan turned, trying his best to hide the concern on his face. "We're going to be okay, babe. All of us."

Negan wrapped his arms around Lucy's tiny frame and pulled her against him. "You're not scared?"

Lucy shrugged and crossed her wrists behind his neck. "I have a super protective, sexy man to protect me, what is there to be afraid of?"

"Sexy, huh?" He smirked and grabbed her ass. Leave it to him, Lucy thought with a giggle. Talking about killing people one minute and now ready to fuck like bunnies.

"Incredibly sexy," Lucy smirked and ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles through the thin material of his shirt. "You know, I was thinking," she stopped right above his belt, "We should move Maxie into another room. That way I can get some daddy time."

Negan growled and gently pushed her over the arm rest of the sofa. She fell softly on her back and giggled as Negan crawled ontop of her. "Baby I think that is a great idea." He gently flipped Lucy ontop of him and sat up, grinding his cock against her growing heat.

"Boss?" A light knock came from the front door of their apartment.

Negan ignored it at first, focusing on Lucy, who now had gotten off of his lap and onto her knees in front of her. She shook her head and pulled his giant cock out of his black jeans. Negan growled at the release of pressure and watched as Lucy took his entire cock in her mouth, not gagging in the slightest.

"Boss?" The knock came again.

"Go the fuck away!" Negan growled and threw his head back as Lucy started to bob her head along his massive member.

"I think you'll really want to see this." The voice on the other side of the door insisted.

Right now, Negan was seeing everything he wanted to. Right now he didn't care about the impending war or what he was going to do to the people who started it. Right now, all he cared about was that his family was okay, and that the love of his life was taking his cock like a champ.

Suddenly, he felt cool air hit his dick as Lucy pulled him out of her mouth. Before he could protest, she motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. Once in there, she got back on her knees in front of him. "Go ahead," she smirked. "Let him in."

"Oh, my dirty girl." He smirked as she took him back in her mouth. "Get in here then!"

It took everything in his power to focus on Simon instead of what Lucy was doing with her magical mouth. "What is so important that I needed to know right now?" Negan grunted.

"You okay, boss?" Simon looked at him a bit confused.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" He snapped.

"We know who fired the shots, one of the men had a walkie on him. While we were taking care of them, someone called in for an update."

"Well?" Negan asked impatiently. Lucy reached up to cup his balls, causing him to slam his fist down on the kitchen island.

"It was someone named Daryl. He's working for someone named Rick Grimes, we got-"

"Get the fuck out." Negan said flatly, cutting him off. His dick had gone limp and Lucy stopped immediately. Obediently, Simon turned and walked out. Once the door clicked, Negan helped Lucy to her feet and sat her on the counter. She was speechless. "I'm not going to hurt them."

She nodded and finally met his gaze. "But why would Daryl try to get someone to hurt me? Hurt Maxie?"

Negan shook his head. "It may have been an accident. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I know that."

Lucy looked at Negan as her eyes filled with tears. "So were not going to war?"

Negan shook his head. "No, baby, were not going to war."


End file.
